Our First Breath of Life
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Prequal to Tomorrow, It Begins This is the tale of the first birth and life of the Shitennou that tells of they first met each other, what makes them tick, and how their relationships began. Bad at summaries. Just read please. May evolve to an M.
1. Prologue

A/N: Heylo there. This the prequal to Tomorrow, It Begins. This will include the first births of all the Shitennou and how they met. It will also focus on their relationships. There is a high possibility of this becoming an M eventually due to some *ahem* yaoi lemons. ;)

Keep in mind as you read that this is taking place before the Golden Kingdom was created, before Endymion, Serenity, and the Senshi we know and love (well, sort a) were born. There may be some OCs playing the Senshi of this time period popping up in passing, but nothing significant at the moment. The current queen of the Silver Millennium, which does exist in this time period as it's much older than the Golden Kingdom, is Queen Selene. Selene is the original goddess of the moon in Greek mythology. I'm drawing a lot of what I'm writing -character names, etc- from Greek myths because I got the fealing that's what the people who created Sailor Moon *bows to them for their genius* were doing.

This is slightly AU and YAOI.

Clarifications: The words in _italics_ are Kunzite's personal thoughts and the words in '_italics' _with the single apostrophes around them are his Mother speaking to him. The conversations between them are done in Kunzite's mind, thus it's all done telepathically. That's why Kunzite's mother may answer things he says/thinks in his head.

Warnings: AU, eventual yaoi (when the others enter that is).

Sorry this is so short, but then again it's only the prologue. But don't panic, the real chapters will be longer, no worries.

And now, without further ado, I present....

_~Prologue~_

Silence_. _

_Everything is so silent. What is this feeling?_

Something soft and moving caresses his body. Something soft and gentle presses against his closed eyelids. Soft feathery strands brush across his face.

_What is this? What is this feeling? Where am I? _Who_ am I?_

'_You are safe in my arms, child of mine.'_

_Who…?_

'_I am your mother. I bear upon my breast the countless lives dwelling on my surface and below it.'_

_Mother?_

'_Yes, my child.'_

_Where am I?_

'_You are floating within the blood of my life. The Fountain of Youth as the humans call it.'_

…_humans? Am I a human?_

A gentle laugh_. 'No, my little one. You are not.'_

_Than what am I? _Who_ am I?_

'_You are my Firstborn. You are neither human, nor plant, nor animal. You are a guardian. To you will fall the duty of protecting my chosen one who shall bear the responsibility of ruling this world.'_

_But…_Who _am I, Mother? Do I have a name? Something to call myself?_

Another gentle laugh and a caress across his cheek_. 'So anxious, my child. Yes, you have a name. You name is Kunzite and you shall be the leader of you brethren, the Shitennou.' _

_Shi-ten-no?_

'_Open your eyes, my little one. Look around you.'_

He obeys. He is surrounded by a blue…thing that brushes, caresses, and holds him afloat within its depths. A soft silvery light flickers above him distantly through a hole on the surface of the blue thing he floats in_. It's beautiful._

'_It's called water, dearest. Now, swim to the light, Kunzito.'_

He begins to obey but pauses_. It's so warm here. I don't want to leave._

'_I know you don't, my precious one. But you must,'_ the gentle voice urges_._

_Why? Oh! What are those white strands floating by my face, Mother? And these soft white things I'm wearing?_

The gentle laugh answers him again_. 'The strands are your hair, Kunzito, and the things you are wearing are called clothes. The humans wear them to cover themselves.'_

_Why?_

'_Dear, dear, Kunzito. So many questions for a newborn.' _His Mother chuckles lovingly_. 'You'll understand all that and more if you swim to the light.'_

_But…_He looks up at the small hole where the light is shining through_. It is beautiful. My chest hurts. _

His mother's voice becomes nervous_. 'Please, love. Swim to the light.'_

_Will there be others like me?_

'_Soon there will be. The next will be born in Autumn. He will need you, Kunzite. But you must swim to the surface if you wish to see him, my son. Please.'_

…_Alright. _He carefully moves his arms through the warm water and swims gracefully to the light._ My chest hurts so bad._

'_Quickly, Kunzito!'_

His head breaks the surface and he gasps desperately for air_._

_Air. So that's why my chest hurt. _He takes another experimental breath while his arms and legs tread water so he stays afloat. His eyes are captivated by the silvery sky. Tiny white specks fall quietly from it only to settle atop the solid white surface of the water. He places his hands on the solid surface and, gasping, jerks his fingers back in surprise.

_Cold! It's cold._

'_It's called ice.'_

_Ice? _

'_Yes. And the white specks are called snow.'_

_Snow. I like it. It's pretty._

'_Get out of the water Kunzite. You will freeze otherwise.'_

_Freeze?_

'_Yes. Now get out and sit on the ice. Someone will be here to pick you up soon.'_

_You're leaving me!?_

'_No, dearest. I'll always be near you. But you must wait for you brothers to be born and that will take time. You must live until then.'_

Live. To live. Taking another deep breath the boy pulled himself out of the water so he sat on the ice. Water dripped from his thoroughly soaked body causing his hair to stick to his face and his loose white clothes to cling to him like a second skin. Curious, he raised his deep silvery-grey eyes to the cloud-covered sky and watches the snow fall silently around him. No, not silently. The snow has a sound. It's soft and almost indiscernible. But it's there.

He sat unmoving on the ice, eyes closed, and listened to the sound of the falling snow.

"Kunzite," he whispers.

* * *

A/N: I hope that's ok. I know that most of it is from Kunzite's dream in chapter 13 of Tomorrow, It Begins. Keep in mind that this only the prologue. I'll post chapter 1 ASAP, but first I'm working on the next chapter for Tomorrow. I'll post it soon, probably tomorrow. *realizes what I just said* No pun intended.

REVIEW for me please!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Heylo there. Ok, for some reason, I must have accidentally removed this chapter or replaced it or something because it wasn't showing up. So I'm reposting it now. Why didn't anyone tell me? *bows* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It don't know what happened. Please forgive me.

*cowers*

Chapter 1

Kunzite shivered when a chilling breeze brushed against his cold wet body. His lips were blue and skin had taken on an unusual pallor. Looking around nervously he still found himself alone. _When will they come? What's taking them so long? It's so cold. Why can't I stop shivering?_

Finally, unable to sit still much longer, Kunzite stood unsteadily and made his way clumsily over to the snow-covered river bank. His feet were bare and steadily turning blue. His fingers weren't much better.

He found that he stayed slightly warmer if he moved so he decided to keep moving. But he was hesitant to leave the place of his birth. His Mother. After burning the wintry scene into his memory, Kunzite started off. Something in the back of his mind told him to stay in one place, that he needed to wait for whoever it was who'd come take him away with them. But another part yearned to explore his surroundings. But ultimately his driving force was the thought of finding heat and food.

Water would be nice too. This though dawned on him rather abruptly. Water. That's what the blue thing he was born in was called. It's underneath the ice. _I wonder if…_

Kneeling -more like falling- Kunzite found a nearby stone and started chipping away at the ice. After going at it for about a minute, Kunzite's hands could no longer hold the rock long enough to slam in against the ice with the force required to chip it.

"Ugh, break already!" he ordered. Then to his surprise, the ice seemed to retreat from him just enough for the warm water to bubble out of a hole the size of the boy's head.

_Mother, was that you? _

'_No, little one. That was you. The ice obeyed your command, as it always will. You are the master of ice and water. Also, you should try speaking out loud. You'll need to practice. Although, I am impressed you managed it a moment ago.'_

_Thank you_, Kunzite thought blushing with pride. _But, what do you mean I'll need practice speaking aloud? That was sort of an accident. Besides, doesn't everyone speak with their thoughts?_

'_No, dearest. Humans speak what they want to say verbally. You will only be able to speak mind-to-mind with me or your brothers when they are born.'_

_Oh_, the newborn thought dismally. _Alright, if you say so._ Then he took a deep drink from the warmish water. He could feel the warmth fill his body, racing through his veins. He felt invigorated and more awake. But how long would he have to wait?

'_No!'_

That single word caught Kunzite's attention. _Mo-_ "Mother? Wh-what's wrong?" he stuttered, still unfamiliar with forming words verbally.

'_Oh, I'm so sorry, my son. The people I sent to take you to safety have been killed.'_

"Killed? What is 'killed'?"

'_It means they've died.'_

"Died?"

'_Yes, my curious one. To die is to stop living.'_

Stop living? How did that happen? What would happen to him?

As if answering his unspoken question, Kunzite's mother said gently, _'You must go on alone, Kunzite. I'm sorry.'_

"Alone!?"

'_Don't be afraid. I'll be with you every step of the way. But you must go now. Your current body is not made for this weather. You must live so you can master you abilities and protect my chosen one.'_

"Where will I go? I don't want to go! Mother!"

'_It's alright, Kunzito. Now just go where I tell you. Do you understand? Good. Now, stand up and follow the river downstream to your right.'_

Kunzite followed his mother's instructions obediently. His hands were buried in his armpits in an attempt to keep them warm. His soft, loose white clothes were warm but not warm enough. Especially when he was still wet and the water in his hair was slowly icing over making the white strands stiff and heavy. He shivered.

After following the river banks for several minutes Kunzite, under the direction of his mother, branched off into the forest. The warmth that had filled him when he'd drunk the waters from whence he was born had started to fade away and he started to shiver spasmodically.

The snow continued to fall as he continued to walk. His bare feet were freezing and aching dully. His ears hurt from the cold and the biting breeze caused sharp pangs of stinging pain to assault his face. He was cold, so cold. He was shivering uncontrollably now and his throat was dry and raw from constantly breathing in the cold air. Heat. He needed heat.

But no matter what, his mother's voice never left him. She constantly spoke to him, directed him, and encouraged him. She, and the promise of heat, were his driving forces. Only those two things kept him going.

It was getting dark now. Kunzite's feet had given out on him in their cold-induced pain and his lips were bluish. His fingers were white and stiff. He had difficulty moving them as he wanted. His hair was a mass of white covered with a fine layer of ice. But still, the voice of his mother told him to go on. That it wasn't much further now. That he was almost there.

But finally, his strength gave out. He was only a newborn after all. He'd have to sleep often to gain the strength he needed to survive. If he had only been a few years older and his abilities completely awoken, this cold would have barely bothered him. But as it was…

He collapsed on his stomach in exhaustion. He half curled himself into a ball for what little body heat he could take in that wasn't immediately evaporating into the frozen atmosphere. He breathed on his stiff white hands.

He was so cold. So cold. So…cold…so tired...if only he could rest…only for a little while…

'_Little one, wake up! You must stay awake. Please! Kunzito! Kunzito, hold on. Just a bit longer. Someone's coming. You'll be warm soon, I promise. But you must hold on. Don't go to sleep. Kunzito! Kunzito!'_

He heard his mother's desperate pleas and he wanted to do as she said but he was so tired…and he was so cold…and his eyelids were…so heavy, and…it was…so dark…a…moving…shadow?...so…tired…s…o

Blackness.

* * *

A/N: I'm sososososo sorry, guys. Please forgive me!

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!** :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Heylo there. Happy New Year everybody! Enjoy this longish chapter. :)

FYI - Saer is mine. My OC, no touchy, no stealy. *looks around suspiciously* Although, I'd love your opinions of him. he's a character I created a long time ago, fell in love with, and constantly recycle. He's that kinda guy to me. ;)

Chapter 2

When Saer had set out to go hunting that day, the thought of finding a child out in this freezing weather had never crossed his mind. If it had he probably would have expected the child to be dressed in appropriate clothing at least. He never in his wildest dreams would have believed he'd find someone soaking wet –excuse me, what had been liquid once had solidified into ice by now- barefoot, no gloves, no coat, and whose complexion was as white as the snow he lay in and the hair that was frozen to his head. And, he was alive. Unconscious given, but alive.

When he'd come into that little clearing his eyes had been scanning the horizons for his prey, along with signs of potential enemies. Very few creatures, or humans for that matter, could be trusted. One must always be on alert. However, he hadn't been aware of the prone form lying on the snow-covered ground at his feet. His white hair, skin, and clothes had given the body a sort of camouflage effect. It was so good in fact that Saer had literally tripped over the body before he'd even been aware of its presence. That was a severe strike to his hunter status.

But all that aside, after the initial shock of finding a body in the middle of the wintry woods had worn off, he'd taken the boy's pulse and was pleasantly surprised to find the weak flutter just underneath the skin. He'd quickly slung his recent prizes over his shoulder before carefully picking up the body and carrying him bridal style to his home just on the outskirts of a nearby village. He should be looking for cover before dark fell anyway, so it wasn't much trouble. Just tedious.

His trek back home through the woods was steady and cold. He was incredibly conscious of his precious burden nestled against his chest as well as the deep snow he struggled to walk through. Already the white stuff had piled up to amount to about a foot deep in some places, and it was still falling. Though he'd wager it'd stop around nightfall. But the biting cold remained, penetrating every part of his body that wasn't sufficiently covered. He could feel the boy shivering in his arms and he'd managed to get the unconscious form half inside his fur-lined cloak, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. The boy would freeze to death if he didn't get sufficient heat soon.

When Saer spied the smoke curling up from his little cabin he'd thanked the stars fervently. Quickening his gait he reached the door and kicked it in and was greeted by the heat from the dying flames in his fireplace. After ducking into the doorway, and closing the portal behind him, he strode over to his large pile of blankets in the corner and lay the boy down on it. Then he went into action. He strode back to the doorwar he'd just come in through and bolted it shut. Then turning to the right side, he gathered an armload of dry firewood and placed it on the fire. Next, he pulled the mattress off his low bed and dragged it along the ground until it lay by the fireplace. Then, taking the boy in his arms again he settled the child onto the mattress and placed several blankets on top of him.

Sitting down beside the warmly wrapped child, Saer took out his long-stemmed pipe and lit it. He took a deep breath and blew out a stream of smoke as he studied the sleeping face before him. The boy couldn't be any older than seventeen at best. Yet here he was, alone, wearing barely enough clothing for this season, shivering, and icy hair. Icy hair.

Noticing this, Saer gently picked up the boy's head and turned his face away from the fire so the ice in his hair could melt. Of course, then the mattress, pillow, and several of the blankets would be wet and he'd have to change them. But oh well. He had plenty of spare blankets; they were practically a requirement for this season.

Then he picked up the boy's hands and examined the fingers. He was relieved to find no frost bite on any of them. They were only stiff and white. He blew on them repeatedly and massaged them with his hands trying to warm them back up. Eventually, with the combined heat from the fire, Saer's breathing, and his continued massages, a gentle flush came back to the still fingers as the blood rushed back into them. Laying them down gently on top of the blanket-covered child Saer moved on to the boy's feet.

After uncovering them, the hunter noted the boy's feet were still cold but no longer freezing. He repeated what he did to the boy's hands to his feet. Satisfied, he stood, took up his pipe again, and strode to the kitchenette on the other side of the fireplace and started preparing a stew incorporating his catch of the day. A brace of rabbits. Maybe he'd be lucky next time and catch a deer. That would have him set for almost a weak if he used the meat wisely.

Saer's house was fairly simple in its set up. It was longer than it was deep and was separated into two halves by the open fireplace which was situated in the center of the otherwise one-room cabin. The fireplace itself was a large square pit set several inches into the floor and surrounded by sand and old ash. The chimney was roughly made but served its purpose well enough. It was basically just a square-ish brick extension that rose three feet around a hole cut into the roof. A metal covering stood atop the brick chimney and kept the rain from falling into the fire below but allowed the smoke to escape.

The rooms within the cabin itself were actually one multipurpose room with the fireplace as both a centerpiece and divider. From Saer's view from the kitchenette, the area on the far side of the fireplace served as his bedroom and, on some occasions, bathroom. From his perspective, he could see the boy lying on the far side of the fire pit shift in his sleep murmuring unintelligably.

_Hmm. Maybe he'll wake up soon,_ Saer thought as he turned back to preparing the meat. The kitchenette was really just a corner countertop with shelves on the walls above and cupboards below. A small table and two mismatched chairs sat in the opposite corner. A fur rug was laid out on the floor with several pillows scattered about that obviously served as makeshift chairs.

Still smoking his long pipe Saer finished readying the meat and tossed it into a fairly large black pot filled with water which he carried over to the fire pit and hung on a hook over the flames. Then he just sat back and waited patiently for his unexpected house guest to wake up.

While doing so he took in the boy's appearance. His face was young but streamlined and stern. Not hard, just stern. Like a frozen wall of ice. His eyes, closed in sleep, were almond shaped and delicate. His lips were perfectly sized, not too big, not too small, and were faint blue tinge in them was slowly fading to a more healthy pink.

The most prominent feature of his face, however, was definitely his nose. It seemed that no matter how many times he looked at some other feature of his face, his eyes always came back to that nose. It was long and narrow, but not overly so. I was, for lack of a better word, prominent. An aristocratic nose, he'd say. But without the upward tilt or downward hook that came from being looked down on other people, a common practice of the rich.

Then there was the boy's hair. It was a snowy white and his skin was almost the same color. But whether that was natural or from the cold he couldn't tell. The pale hair was dripping wet from the melting ice and soaking the pillow in which it lay on. The white strands seemed to surround the boy's pale face like an ethereal halo. But, despite his hair being practically pure white, the boy's eyebrows were brown, almost black. Very unusual.

He'd already noted the boy's clothing before but he went over it in his head again, mentally preparing the questions he'd ask when the sleeper awakened. He remembered the shirt to be pure white and made of a soft material that stretched a bit when pulled. It was fairly fitted around the boy's torso and waist but the sleeves were loose and billowy. They practically swallowed the boy's hands up in them. The pants were slightly better. Slightly. They were also pure white and made of the same soft stretchy material as the matching shirt. They were loose but not billowy like the shirt's sleeves. They were a bit tighter. Not that it helped to shield him against winter's freezing weather.

What was the boy thinking going out in this weather only dressed in that? And then getting soaking wet on top of that?

He looked back up the boy when he heard a faint moan as the pale boy shifted so he faced the fire. Saer took another wiff from his pipe. He looked forward to hearing this boy's story.

XxX

_Warm. It's so warm. Why is it so warm?_ _Where am I? _Kunzite wondered as he slowly crawled back to the conscious world. His eyelids didn't feel nearly as heavy as he remembered and he considered opening them, but something stopped him. A prickle ran up his spine and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. Someone was nearby. Someone was watching him.

_Mother? Mother, are you there? Is that you?_

'_No, little one,'_ his mother replied gently. _'The man whose house you're staying in is a friend. He will help you. You can trust him Kunzite.'_

_A-alright. I trust you._

Carefully, Kunzite opened his eyes and stared directly across the fire immediately meeting the eyes of his presumed rescuer. He couldn't explain how he knew his watcher was sitting where he was, he just knew. He just stared for a minute until the stranger broke the silence that hovered between them.

"Awake, I see," his watcher said.

Kunzite said nothing, just watched.

"What's your name, lad?"

Silence.

"Why were you out in the middle of nowhere with barely enough clothes on to keep warm? And why is your hair wet? What, were you swimming in the dead of winter?"

"I was waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter now. They died so I had to go on alone."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the man answered sincerely. "But that doesn't explain why your hair was almost solid ice when I found you, or why you were barely clothed for winter."

Kunzite stared at this man. His eyes studying, prodding. "I doubt you'd believe me if I told you."

"Ha! I've seen and heard a lot. Try me."

"Why?"

That seemed to stump this strange man smoking a long-stemmed pipe. He shrugged and said casually, "Well, you never know until you try. Though, I will say now, I only accept the truth. No lies." The dark man poked his pipe at Kunzite as he spoke as if using it to emphasis his point. It only made him look stupid in Kunzite's opinion.

"Alright. I was born in the water."

Saer's left eyebrow lifted in surprise. _Oh, this is a new one._ " 'Born in the water,' you say." The boy said nothing. He only stared at him with his unnerving eyes. Those eyes. They were cold, and innocent. That must be what convinced him to listen to this boy's story. He sighed heavily tapping his pipe against his knee, then asked, "What do you mean by born? Where's your mother? Your father?"

"What's a father?"

That caught Saer off guard. _A father? Seriously? This boy doesn't know what a father is?_ In his astonishment, Saer met the boy's eyes directly, then immediately regretted it. He felt absolutely bare in those eyes. As if he was stripped of everything he wore and all his thoughts, feelings, everything was laid out for this strange newcomer to see and judge. To compel him to explain. "A father is a man who sires a child, watches over it, loves it, nurtures it, guides it, trains it. A father is the male parent."

"Oh. Well then I have none. As for my mother, she's all around. You see her everywhere. She has a gentle voice."

Those eyes softened and released him from their grip. Lowering his eyes nervously, Saer thought. "I don't understand. Why isn't she with you? Is she alive? Did something happen to her?"

The boy's eyebrow cocked in confusion. "No. She's alive."

"Then do you know where she is?"

Kunzite almost answered 'yes' when suddenly--

'_Kunzite!'_

At his sound of his name being spoken by his mother, Kunzite immediately silenced and listened intently. _Yes Mother?_

'_You must not tell him I am your mother. No one needs to know that. It is not for them to know.'_

_Then what do I tell him?_

'_Tell him you mother has gone away. Tell him you're alone. That you're looking for you long lost brothers.'_

_Brothers? I'll have more than one?_ Kunzite asked mentally , excited at the prospect of not being alone.

His mother laughed gently. _'Yes. You will have three.'_

_Three._

"Son, are you alright?"

Saer had been confused by the boy ambiguous statement about his mother. But his confusion became the first vestiges of fear when, instead of answering his question, the boy suddenly fell silent and cocked his head slightly to the side as if listening to something only he could hear. It only lasted a couple seconds but during that short amount of time the boy's face had shown shock, confusion, then excitement.

It was almost as if he was having a conversation with some unseen person. _Dear heaven above, please don't let him be insane. That'd be just what I need._

"I'm fine. And call me Kunzite," the white-haired boy said.

"Kunzite? Is that your name?" Saer asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm." _Odd name. Must be a family name or something like that._

"As for my hair being wet, I fell into a river."

"A river!? Are you insane? You could freeze to death like that! You could even lose limbs. Look, just tell me where your mother is and I'll take you to her as soon as you can walk."

"You can't do that," the boy's soft baritone voice breathed.

This was interesting. So open before and so closed now. _Son you are a paradox. _"Why can't I take you to her?"

"She's gone away." The boy's eyes softened again, this time with a hint of loss. _Oh, no._ "I'm alone." _Oh, no. _"I'm looking for my three brothers. I need to find them." _Oh please no._ "I just need a place to stay till I find them."

_Oh, fiddlesticks. Why does this always happen to me? _"No, you can't stay here."

"But--"

"No. No. You're leaving as soon as you're able."

"But," Kunzite began, "what if I'm never able?"

Saer looked sharply at the boy. Then, rolling his eyes to the roof, he sighed out a gust of smoke from his pipe. "Fine. But you're leaving as soon as you find your brothers."

Kunzite smirked when he knew he'd won over the man. _Hmm. This is fun. I like this feeling. But it'd be even more fun if only…_ "What's your name, if I may ask?"

The man took a deep breath from his pipe and answered through a smoky gust, "Saer."

"Saer," Kunzite repeated quietly, rolling the name around in his mouth. "Thank you for saving my life Saer. I'm in your debt."

He saw the man, Saer, shake his head. Then a thought occurred to him and he muttered, "I'm only a day or so old and I'm already in someone else's debt." _I'll have to do better than that._

Saer had sharp hearing, it was a trait required for a hunter after all, but when he caught the last few words muttered under Kunzite's breath, he had to repeat it in his head several times to be sure he'd heard it right. After a while, he dismissed it as the talk of a tired, almost frozen-to-death boy who had practically bullied him into staying here. Alright, so he wasn't bullied, but he was definitely guilted into it. And that was just as bad.

Well if anything, at least he'd be able to have more time to study this puzzle of a boy. Kunzite. Interesting name.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's done. *rubs hands together* Now when I wake up tomorrow, I can post again. But right now it's *glances at the clock and yawns* almost 2:45am. Bedtime. :)

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!** :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kunzite rolled over so he faced away from the fire as his eyes fluttered open. He'd fallen asleep again. Faint annoyance registered in his still sleep fogged mind as he took a deep breath and rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes. The fire had died sometime in the night leaving only a few live embers behind. Wait, why was there a fire? Where was he? How did he get here?

As if summoned by these questions, his memories of his birth in the Fountain of Youth, his Mother's voice, his trek through the freezing snow, and speaking to his rescuer rushed back into his mind with headache inducing speed. He groaned as the headache pulsed just behind his eyes insistently. Trying to push his headache into the background, Kunzite focused his thoughts on his rescuer. Saer.

A snore rumbled from behind him and the snowy head turned inquisitively to investigate the origin of the sound, and his eyes came across a rather amusing sight. _Speak of the devil, _Kunzite smirked in tired amusement.

Saer had apparently fallen sleep between the time they had spoken and when Kunzite had fallen asleep. He sat hunched over, his head resting in the palm of his right hand. His pipe had slipped from his mouth and lay in the sand of the fireplace. His wavy, dirty blonde hair was hanging loosely around his ruggedly handsome face. His nose was straight and his high cheekbones accentuated his narrow chin. Altogether, it gave him a stern appearance. But Kunzite guessed this man was more prone to laughter than to scowling.

Trying not to waken the sleeping man, Kunzite removed the heavy blankets from his now warm body and massaged his feet and hands. The feeling had returned to them and, thankfully, the horrid tingling he woken to earlier was gone. He felt strong and more awake then when he first emerged from the waters from which he'd been born.

He listened to the eerie silence that wrapped the cabin and realized the snow had stopped falling. He turned to one of the curtained windows on each wall except for the one opposite the small kitchenette, and, pulling the fabric aside, looked out. The landscape was calm and white. The trees were bare of their leaves except for several randomly placed evergreens. The clouds were breaking up allowing the newly risen sun to shed its soft golden light through the breaks and brush the treetops.

Giving in to some inner impulse, Kunzite turned away from the window and strode silently to the front door, unbolting it as quietly as possible. After pulling the heavy wooden door open, Kunzite strode out to the small front porch. The beautiful scenery pulled at his heartstrings like a song that needed to be sung. Striding out into the snow so he stood in the middle of the clearing before the tiny cabin, Kunzite gazed out over the treetops and realized the cabin sat on the side of a mountain overlooking a great valley.

Flowing through the center of the valley was a beautiful ice-covered river. His eyes searched for the circular spring that lay a short ways to the side of the river that he remembered first crawling out of. But no matter how hard he looked, he could find no such spring. It was as if it had disappeared entirely. Or maybe he was just too far away to see it. That was a possibility.

"Why are you staring at me sir?" Kunzite asked before he even realized he was speaking.

He heard a short laugh from behind him and he turned to face its owner. Saer stood leaning against the doorframe watching the sun rise over the low hills to the left, his pipe in his mouth again. "Impressive. Tell me boy, how did you know I was here?"

Kunzite thought a moment. He couldn't explain how he'd known, he just…had. After relaying this information the Saer he received a warm smile in response. "You have the instincts of a hunter. Although, that aside, you shouldn't be out in the snow with barely enough covering to keep yourself warm. Especially after you almost froze to death last night. I'll not have a repeat of yesterday, thank you. Your death would a rather big nuisance. So if you'll come inside, please."

The pipe smoker stepped aside from the doorframe to allow enough room for Kunzite to enter. However, Kunzite stayed where he was, turning his back to the cabin to continue taking in his surroundings. "Saer, what will you do with me?"

"We'll talk about that inside where it's warm. I'm putting some more logs on the fire, and the stew is hot. I had to reheat it unfortunately, but it's not bad. I tasted it myself to be sure. Come on, lad."

"Kunzite."

"What?"

"My name. It's Kunzite. Please call me that."

Saer watched as the pale figure slowly turned back to face him and he got an eerie feeling. It was the same feeling he got whenever he saw magic done. Something about this boy wasn't normal._ I mean seriously, who stands in foot deep snow on a winter morning barefoot, and with no jacket or scarf? It's as if he's at home in this weather. _

"Alright," Saer conceded. "Come inside please, Kunzite. We need to eat and I have some things I wish to talk to you about, if that's alright." It wasn't a question and Kunzite didn't answer. Instead he just strode obediently to the cabin. Just short of entering he took one last look at the beautiful wintry scene before him as the sun finally cleared the low hills in the east. Then he entered the house, striding back to sit on his makeshift bed. He looked at Saer questioningly in patient curiosity.

Saer, on the other hand, merely closed and bolted the door behind the boy and strode over the kitchenette. Pulling out two wooden bowls and a couple chipped wooden spoons from the cabinet beneath the counter, he strode back to the fire and ladled some stew into both. He handed one to Kunzite who accepted it silently and kept one for himself. Then he started eating.

Kunzite stared at him.

He continued eating.

Kunzite continued silently staring, making no move to eat.

Finally, Saer broke the heavy silence. "Alright, I give. You win."

Kunzite smirked in victory and started eating hungrily. _Hmm, so this is food. It tastes good. A bit hot_, _but otherwise amazing._ "So, you had something to ask me?" he prompted.

Saer chuckled. "I did, yes. Several things actually. Question one, how old are you?"

"Honestly?"

"Honesty would be helpful, yes," Saer smirked.

_Mother, what should I say?_

'_Tell him you're seventeen years old.'_

"I'm seventeen."

"Alright. Number two, what are your brothers' names?"

Kunzite shrugged casually. "Don't know yet. I haven't even met them myself."

"You haven--" Taking a deep breath Saer calmed himself shaking his head. "How do you expect to find your brothers if you don't know what they look like?"

"I'll know them when I see them."

Sear shook his head wearily. "Okay, number three. Do you think you can manage a trip to town?"

Kunzite's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Town?"

Saer nodded. "I'm a hunter. I need to either catch my food or buy it. As it turns out, I need some veggies. And now with a new boarder, I need a futon and some more blankets. I'm guessing you need some more clothes too. In other words, I need to go shopping. You up for coming with me?"

Kunzite considered the invitation. He had nothing else to do except sit around and be bored. Besides, he could use a new set of clothes. He'd also get a feel for the area in general. He'd feel much better being familiar with the layout of the land. Just in case.

"I don't see why not," was the answer he gave.

Saer nodded smiling. "Good. We'll leave in a bit. I want to finish breakfast first. You can wear my old boots over there in the corner by my now mattress-less bed," the hunter added wryly. "If you want a coat or anything like that, you can take a blanket to wrap around your shoulders. I'm sorry I can't offer you more. Like I said, I wasn't expecting a boarder." The hunter shrugged in sheepish apology.

The snowy-haired youth smiled. "You don't need to worry about that. The cold doesn't really bother me all that much."

The hunter snorted in disbelief. "I bet you wouldn't have said the same yesterday."

"I was soaking wet. Being wet and cold is a bad combination for anyone" Kunzite said conversationally.

Saer shook his head wonder. This boy spoke like a strategist explaining his thinking behind a particularly unusual move. If he hadn't known better, he'd have said the boy was older than seventeen. He already doubted the validity of that statement anyway. Something about the short pause before Kunzite answered bothered him. He couldn't explain it, but it bothered him nonetheless.

He hoped the market would be a good distraction. He had quite a bit of money saved up for times like this, though he preferred not to draw from his emergency stash. Oh well. Nothing for it.

XxX

Kunzite sat beside Saer on the driver's seat of the wagon as they pulled into the village market. The brown mare trotted a few more feet to a nearby inn and Saer leapt to the ground. Turning back to Kunzite he asked, "Are you alright waiting here for a couple minutes? I'm going to pay for my horse to be stabled for the time being."

Nodding, Kunzite watched Saer slip his omniscient pipe back into his mouth and stride indoors. Really, he was fine waiting. The cold didn't bother him like it probably should have. He was a bit tired, but then again, as his mother had said, he was still a newborn. He also knew that his seeming immunity to the cold would fail as he grew sleepier. He had to stay awake and active if he wanted to stay warm longer.

He used his time alone to study the marketplace. It was really just a whole bunch of stands and shops selling numerous types of merchandise set up along the main street and in the forum of the village. People were bundled up warmly and moving from stand to stand outside in the cold. The blacksmith worked hard at the bellows and a carver sat at his workbench carving wood into beautiful figurines as the little children sat at his feet and watched in rapt interest.

Kunzite couldn't quite understand it but he felt alone, singled out. It only took moments for him to figure out why. He was dressed in a light shirt with billowy sleeves and light pants. The only warm article of clothing he wore were the fur lined boots on his feet. The blanket he'd brought with him for the chance that he might need it lay uselessly at his feet. And of course, there was his looks as well. He noticed that the only people with white hair were the old. Otherwise, no one had white hair like him. His light tan gave him a slight hue but other than that...

He noticed how several people would glance his way, only to hurriedly avert their eyes when they noticed him staring right back at them. Perhaps they were worried about him and were wondering how he could sit there calmly in this weather with only his light clothes on. Well, that was something even he couldn't explain.

He considered asked his mother why when Saer exited the building with a young boy perhaps a few years older than the age he assumed Kunzite to be. After dropping a few coins into the stable boy's gloved hands, Saer turned to Kunzite and offered him a hand down. Taking it, Kunzite hopped lightly off the carriage seat.

"You sure you don't want to take a blanket just in case?" the hunter asked.

Kunzite shook his head negatively. "No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Lead on."

Nodding, the man strode through the muddied road. The snow had been trampled beneath the many shoppers' feet to the point that it hardly existed on the actual road itself. Kunzite trailed behind Saer taking in the many sights and smells with keen interest. Humans were indeed an interesting study. He felt the people's stares burning his back as he went but he paid them no heed. "Where are we going first Saer?" he asked instead.

"To the dress shop. We need to get you some clothes, my boy. They can take your sizes and, if they don't have anything immediately on hand for you, make you something. We can be shopping for my needs in the meantime. Which reminds me. Kunzite? I think I should warn you. The tailor is a bit...eccentric. Just saying, watch yourself. Or, more likely, watch him." With that, Saer continued on leaving Kunzite to mull over the confusing statement, warning, whatever that was.

The dress shop was conveniently situated between the baker's and the blacksmith's. Upon entering the warm room, Saer lowered his fur hood and strode confidently to the counter. He slapped the wooden countertop loudly several times before calling out, "Raybon! I know you're back there. Come on out and serve you customers."

Kunzite cocked his head at the almost playful jab Saer tossed at the still unseen shop owner. He strode through the shop's small interior gazing at the lovely pieces of clothing laid out for potential customers to view. One particular jacket in a deep blue drew in caught his eye and he leaned closer to study it. He was brushing his fingers across the woven fabric when a rather…interesting…voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Saer? Saer, is that you?" The call was immediately followed by the entrance of a young-ish man dressed to perfection and with his hair combed neatly back. His outfit..ahem...was impecable, to say the least. He even wore a bit a makeup. Kunzite's eyebrows lifted in surprised amusement. This man was definitely…something.

"Oh, Saer it _is_ you. How wonderful! What brings you here this fine day? Hmm? Come to buy some more outfits that will flatter your figure better than those grubby old hunter furs? Or maybe," the man's eyebrows wiggled 'suggestively', "you came for something else?"

The hunter released a long suffering sigh and said, "No Raybon, I'm only here for clothes. And they're not for me, they're for him," Saer gestured to Kunzite who stood silently by the blue jacket watching the scene with a slightly amused expression.

At the sight of the slender youth with long, straight, snowy locks and silver-grey eyes, Raybon's words froze in his throat. He blinked several times before bursting into a brilliant smile. "Oh,Saer. He's beautiful. Where did you find?"

For some reason, it irked Kunzite that he was being referred to as if he was a new pet.

"I found him unconscious in the woods last night. If I hadn't happened upon him when I did, he'd probably be dead by now."

The tailor spun on the hunter, "And you brought him out here in only those clothes!? Saer, how could you? The poor thing's probably freezing. Come on, this way my boy. Let's find some clothes for you to wear. Come along, Saer dearest."

Kunzite allowed himself to be hustled into the back of the shop by Raybon who's hands guided him like a lost child. He noticed his guardian roll his eyes to the heavens and follow behind them. Together, the procession passed through the door in the back of the shop and into a room filled with more clothes than Kunzite thought he'd ever see in his life.

He swallowed nervously. Why did he get a bad feeling about this?

* * *

A/N: Hope that was ok. Raybon is also mine. Please don't steal Saer or Raybon without asking me first. :)

FYI: Saer's name is pronouced: Se-r

Raybon is pronounced: Ray-bon (hehe, exactly as it's spelled, surprise, surprise). And yes, he is gay, but I needed some comedic relief in there somewhere, thus Raybon's birth on the spur of the moment, literally. :)

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!** :)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Heylo there. So, school started. …. I hate it. Tomorrow's my second day and my class books still haven't come in. A problem when my homework tomorrow requires I have something that hasn't arrived yet in order to finish it. *sighs wearily* I hate school.

Anywho, just to let y'all know that I'm not giving up on my Tomorrow, It Begins story yet even though school has started, I'm posting this chapter. Hopefully, y'all'll enjoy it. I'm not a happy puppy right now so just leave a review of some kind for me. Even if it's only one word, I'd be thrilled. I need an extra boost right now.

So, without any further ado…

Chapter 4

Kunzite stood staring in awe at the many colors and outfits that assaulted his eyes. Raybon was most definitely included in this assault of colors as he practically danced from rows of hangers to aisles of large cases full of numerous fabrics of all designs and textures with an artist's eye. He would occasionally glance back at Kunzite with the practiced stare of someone who knew what to look for and what to do with what they saw.

Saer stood next to Kunzite and placed his hand reassuringly on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, my lad. Raybon may be a bit odd but he knows his clothes better than almost anyone I know."

With slight misgivings Kunzite nodded before letting his eyes dart back to the funny man. After a few minutes of searching, Raybon called for an assistant who came bustling from somewhere in the labyrinth of clothes and fabrics and guided Kunzite to a small room which he was forced to stand on a rather shaky stool while the female assistant took his measurements. Completely confused by the ongoing, Kunzite just let himself be led, pushed, and pulled left and right without putting up any resistance. He just silently prayed it would end soon.

XxX

Finally! Finally! That single word was the only thing Kunzite could think when he was finally hustled out of the store with Saer onto the snowy street. He sighed deeply in relief and if he hadn't been in public, probably would have fallen to the frozen ground and kissed it. He had decided, he HATED clothes stores.

Lucky for him, Saer seemed to have the very same sentiment. He too took a deep breath of the frost air and almost immediately started off in the opposite direction from the store towards a large tent which surprisingly enough had a large number of stands holding numerous types of interesting…things. Something told him the things were food of some sort, but since he was only a couple days old he didn't know what kind. So he started shooting off a stream of questions until Saer got the hint and named everything he came across in an effort to keep his teenage ward silent. After only a minute with Raybon, which in this case turned out to be an hour or so, Saer craved silence. Though he did wonder why Kunzite was asking him these questions. Didn't everyone know what an apple was? Seriously.

The added pressure of the almost nonstop stares and whispers that followed them wherever they went didn't help his mood any. So he bought as much as he could afford as fast as he could before steeling himself for his inevitable return to the tailor's. No longer able to put off the fearsome visit, he entered the warm clothing store noting how even Kunzite seemed hesitant to enter. _Smart boy. He learns fast. Clothing stores are to be avoided at all costs._

The female assistant who had been leaning against the front desk immediately came to life when she saw them and danced into the back room to get Raybon. "Am I going to have to try on more clothes?" Kunzite asked faintly.

"Son, for both our sakes, I sincerely hope not," Saer said emphatically.

A couple seconds of awkward silence then Raybon in all his outrageous exuberance burst dramatically into the room. Kunzite cowered behind Saer in an effort to become invisible, but Raybon seemed to have the ability to see everything. "Kunzite, you're back! Oh how marvelous. Your clothes are ready, at least those that just needed a bit of alterations. The rest will have to be made from scratch. I'll send them over to Saer's house, or perhaps I'll even bring them over myself, when they're ready." _Oh heavens no, _Saer though desperately. "Until then, here are my current creations."

Kunzite hardly had time to extend his hands before a large box was literally dropped into his possession. He staggered slightly with the unexpected weight, and blushingly glanced at his guardian in a helpless plea for escape. Saer sighed.

"How much will that be?" he asked digging for his purse which hung on his belt.

"It's on me, my dear," Raybon said dismissively.

The hunter stared suspiciously at the ludicrous tailor. "I don't like being indebted to other people, Raybon. How much?"

"I told you, Saer," the tailor said wagging his index finger at the rugged man like a parent scolding a rebellious child, "it's on me. Those are outfits I've already made, but couldn't find anyone who'd fit them like your little ward does. I just needed to hem a few sleeves here and there and they were ready to be worn. I'll charge you for the clothes I make from scratch. That should be fair enough. Consider these a gift of welcome to Kunzite. A new young face is always welcome in the village of Zira." He emphasized this statement with a smile that exposed his pearly whites beautifully.

Shaking his head Saer muttered his thanks and turned to coral his poor, confused ward out the door. He was about to step out as well when Raybon caught his collar and whispered in a serious and urgent voice, "Keep an eye on that boy of yours, Saer. There's more to him than meets the eye. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a magic user, and we all know what happens to them if the Magi get their claws on him. Not to mention the rumors from the Silver Millennium."

"Rumors?" the hunter asked turning to meet the tailor's eye after seeing the boy settle down on a nearby bench to wait for him.

Raybon nodded soberly. "They say the Senshi have been spotted on Terra –I don't know where and I don't know when- but it's caused quite a disturbance among the Magi and the local Guilds. Apparently something happened a few days ago –I'm not sure of when exactly, my sources are confused on that point- but all rumors confirm there was a sudden burst of power from the earth itself. Perhaps Elysion has been found. Whatever the cause, I suggest you stay on your toes, my friend."

After taking a moment to consider what he'd just heard, Saer placed his hand on Raybon's shoulder and nodded, "Thank you, Raybon. You have my word, Kunzite will be safe with me."

"_You _be safe."

"I'll do my best. You know me," the hunter smirked at his half-joke.

"Yes, I do, which is why I'm warning you to watch yourself as well. Baka hunter!" Raybon teased as Saer strode out onto the street with a brief wave. He gathered Kunzite and headed off to pick up his horse and buggy. The tailor watched them go when suddenly his eyes were met by Kunzite's freezing gaze. He shuddered and turned away breathing hard. Something about that boy just wasn't normal. As an ex-Magi, he should know.

XxX

Winter melted into spring, spring blossomed into summer, and fall had already taken a firm grip when Kunzite wandered through the forest with Saer as the hunter checked his traps. He had no true purpose behind coming save to ease his need for companionship. He didn't like being alone. While it wasn't bad sometimes, being alone _all_ the time could dampen the spirit. Besides, it was Autumn and he was anxiously awaiting his brother's birth.

Saer had offered to take Kunzite along because he'd noted how the teen had been antsy for the past few days. The boy would pace, stare out windows, busy himself with mindless chores with the urgency of someone trying to get something off his mind. Even now he could hear Kunzite bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as if impatiently waiting for something to happen.

Ever since Raybon had first warned him of Kunzite's possible talents he had watched the youth like a hawk. He'd noted individual quirks, could tell when Kunzite had a mood swing, had been blown away by the boy's martial prowess, and had been annoyingly intrigued by his apparent innocence. Honestly, who needed to have the concept of 'death' explained to them? It was almost as if Kunzite was a toddler in a young adult's body. It was both slightly annoying and slightly refreshing. There weren't many innocents left in this world.

Standing from his reset trap he started off again into the colorful forest. The trees were almost weeping leaves as the cool breeze disturbed the air around them. He couldn't hear Kunzite behind him but he could sense the other's presence like one could feel the cold radiating off a pillar of ice. He could hear the river up ahead and changed his course to the rushing water. He needed to refill his flask anyway. A nice fish or two would add a nice variety to their normal meals of meat and vegetables. Every now and then, something new was a welcome surprise.

When he reached the river bank he knelt and dipped his leather flask in the pure icy water. He liked it here. It was calm and peaceful, a nice place to escape to after a hard day's work. Not that he got to come here every day, it was too far and a full day's work was exhausting, but when he did manage to visit he treasured it. It was as if all his worries were washed away.

Smiling, he noticed his white-haired companion standing on a large bolder that thrust out into the river's currents like a silent sentinel. His hair rippled with the river made breeze and his deep silver eyes were closed in his peaceful face making his prominent nose all the more apparent. Kunzite's dark grey shirt and pants were trimmed with twilight blue giving him the illusion of a clouded moon. A thick black leather belt looped twice around his slender waist completed the image.

A sudden change in the atmosphere jerked Saer from his musings. He felt the air get heavy. Magic. Powerful magic was being used somewhere nearby. He could almost imagine he could smell it. A quick glance at Kunzite told him the teen had also noted the changed. His stance had morphed from calm and composed to alert and focused.

Kunzite new this feeling. He couldn't explain it, but he knew. "Brother," he whispered.

Without further thought, he turned and raced along the river bank at top speed, a surprised Saer tailing behind him hollering, "Kunzite!? What is it? Where are you going? Stop, curse it! For…for heaven's sake…STOP!!!"

But Kunzite ignored him. He had to get there. Something told him he had to hurry. That something wasn't quite right. That if he didn't get there in time, he'd lose the brother he hadn't even met yet. So he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. If only he could go faster. If only...he was tackled by Saer. The last thing he thought before he face-smacked was, _If only I could get there in time!_

He landed hard. Struggling against the heavy weight on his back that was Saer, he was able to lift his face enough to see…he blinked…and gasped.

He'd made it.

There was the spring. And there, struggling against his captors who were dragging him out of the water was his brother. _Nephrito_. He couldn't explain it, he just somehow knew that was the captive's name. The youth was struggling frantically, his long brown hair was dripping wet and his eyes were squeezed shut as he kicked, hit, and bit in his desperate attempt to escape.

The sight drove Kunzite mad. He felt a heat well up in his body and he flung his hand out behind him in Saer's face and released the pent up heat within him. He heard Saer cry out in surprise just as the weight on top of him vanished. Instantly, he was up and running to his brother's, Nephrite's, aid.

He felt the heat leave him replaced by a cool calm. He felt like a frozen glacier, solid and immovable. He stopped when the captors noticed his presence and commanded with an authority and power he never knew he had, "Release him, or die."

One of the captors, a middle-aged man with close cut dirty blonde hair and amber eyes laughed and said, "Really? Who's gunna kill me? You? It just so happens we found this brat first, and you know the rules. Finders keepers."

Kunzite smirked and his silver eyes hardened. "Really? Well then, since I've found you, I guess that means you're all mine to keep and do with as I please. And as your new _keeper_ I command you to release him. Immediately."

"Oi! You don't own any of us!" another of the group argued.

"On the contrary. I hate it when others steal what is mine. I don't tend to deal with such things as gracefully as I probably should, but then again, as the oldest I guess I can be forgiven." He shrugged confidently and smiled the smile of a feline as it corners its prey.

"Release him."

The captive boy stared at Kunzite with awe and hope in his now open sky blue eyes. A quick glance into those eyes and Kunzite saw the flicker of recognition in them. He returned his piercing gaze to the captors again as he raised his hands so they were level with his heart. "Or die."

"Don't think so. He'll fetch a nice price at market I bet." A rough hand caught Nephrite's chin and jerked it up to expose the pale neck. "Do your worst," the one Kunzite assumed to be the leader stated smugly.

The dark smile returned as Kunzite placed his right hand vertically on his horizontal left hand turned palm up and said, "My pleasure." Then a pulse of purple energy slammed from Kunzite's hands to the men holding his brother instantly.

Saer sat on all fours where he had landed when he had been flung off of Kunzite's back and watched in shock as his ward sent a blast of magic at the people holding the soaking wet brunette. He watched as the offenders were sent flying only to slam into trees, rocks, or the ground. None moved again and he gave an accurate guess that most, if not all of them, were dead. Then his eyes returned to Kunzite who was glowing a faint violet that faded before his very eyes until the boy appeared normal again. He shook his head. This was too much at once. Kunzite was…a Magi?

"You alright?" Kunzite asked his newborn brother.

After a few seconds of blinking and cautious movements the newborn nodded. :_Are…are you…?:_

"Verbalize Nephrito. I can teach you if you'd like. It may take a bit, I mean I'm almost a year old and I'm still learning new words," Kunzite commented casually with a friendly smile and shrug, as if he hadn't just killed several people moments ago.

Nephrite chuckled. "Th…the…you…Kun...zito?" he managed to stutter.

"I am. You can speak mentally until you learn verbal speech. Come."

Nephrite took the offered hand and staggered to his feet finding it a bit difficult to keep his balance correctly. He wobbled like piece of paper in the breeze. Seeing this, Kunzite looped Nephrite's left arm around his neck and wrapped his own right arm around his brother's waist. Once Nephrite was relatively comfortable, they both started off back around the spring towards Saer who was standing now and staring at them as if seeing them for the first time which in Nephrite's case he was.

"We need to leave here, Saer. My brother needs to rest. He's only a newborn, add the fact that his first sight was his captors and I'd say he needs a lot of rest. That aside, you shouldn't have come here in the first place. You don't belong here. Come."

With that, Kunzite staggered past carrying the weight of his brother as well as his own on an uphill path back towards Saer's cabin.

"Wait."

Without pausing Kunzite said, "Nephrite is still weak, Saer. He needs rest. And unless you are willing to carry him back to your cabin as you did me, I suggest you come along."

"I said wait, Kunzite," Saer said firmly.

At the commanding tone, the elder Tennou paused craning his neck to look at his addressor. "Yes."

"What just happened here…wherever 'here' is…are you…Magi?" Saer asked quietly, his mind still trying to wrap itself around the events of the last few minutes.

"I am unfamiliar with the term 'Magi'. What I am is none of your concern as of yet, however, I promise that as soon as I am allowed, I will tell you all I can. But that must wait until we return home at the very least."

_:I'm tired Kunzito. How much farther?:_ Nephrite asked wearily.

_:Not far, but you must stay awake,: _Kunzite ordered.

_:I…I'll try, brother.:_

Saer stared after the retreating pair as if he were watching the scene from somewhere else through someone else's eyes. He felt detached. He felt his feet move of their own accord as they followed after the two strangers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought there had to be a good explanation for all this.

_What have I gotten myself into? I'll never get my privacy back, will I?_

…_._

"Fiddlesticks."

* * *

A/N: Couple curve balls, and Nephrite has entered. :D Now some yaoi fluff can begin. Hehehe

Oh, and the time jump was deliberate. Basically, not much happened, so I skipped until something did. Mostly, Kunzite just learned how to live a human life, learned new words, discovered he could fight well, etc. But now that Nephrite has arrived, things can start heating up. Literally.

Oh, last thing. **I've already written two lemons for later on in this story. :DDD *jumps around the room before yawning***

Hope that was a good enough incentive for y'all to keep reading. ;)

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!** :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Heylo there. Sorry about the delay. I'm trying desperately to finish up Tomorrow, It Begins. I'm almost done, just a few more chapters left to go. *wipes sweat from forehead*

FYI - _italics_ equal personal thoughts; '_italics' _are Mother's voice/words; and _:italics:_ are telepathic conversations between the Shitennou.

Warnings: NephKun fluff at the end. Finallyy, I can start putting some yaoi in here. :D

But now, may I present…

Chapter 5

Kunzite had to admit it. He was exhausted! He couldn't understand it. It hadn't taken any time at all to get to the spring but it was taking forever to get back to Saer's cabin. And he couldn't hold Nephrite up much longer. He was tired, and he couldn't take the constant weight knocking him off balance combined with the crisp Autumn air. Plus the sun was almost set and he was having problems seeing the path clearly.

He continued until he came to a low spot. It was surrounded by trees and provided at least a small semblance of protection from the cold breeze. He dropped to his knees while Nephrite crumbled in a sleeping heap on the ground. Gathering up his lightly snoring brother into his arms Kunzite leaned back against the mound of dirt behind him in exhaustion.

A twig snapped and he looked up to see Saer stumble into the small clearing. "I can't go any further, I'm sorry. We'll have to stay here for the night," Kunzite informed his quiet friend.

Silence ensued broken only by the night noise and Nephrite's quiet snores. When he found his voice Saer said quietly, "What happened back there?"

"In the morning."

"Now, Kunzite." The firmness in his guardian's voice caught Kunzite's full attention. "I'm tired of waiting. I've let you keep your secrets since I found you almost a year ago, but now I… If you don't give me something, I may not be able to protect you."

"Is that a threat?" the snowy haired boy asked coldly, his silver eyes boring into Saer's.

"No, it's the truth. Kunzite," Saer began as he moved to crouch before his ward and newfound guest, "all this time I've been keeping you safe. Hiding you from unwelcome eyes, teaching you how to hunt, how to fight, how to survive in this world. But I can only do so much. There are those who would give up their right arm just to have you under their control. Just from watching you fight with a wooden sword I can tell your skills are excellent. Whoever trained you must have been a master. But--"

"You trained me."

"No, no, I mean before you ca--"

"There was nothing before I met you."

That caught Saer's interest. _Nothing? Really?_

"Alright, what was there before me?"

Kunzite's eyes slipped back to his sleeping companion nestled against his chest. "As I've said, there was nothing."

"Be specific. Nothing as in no one? No training? No--"

"Nothing as in nothing. All there was was--"

Kunzite's head cocked slightly to the side like he was listening to something only he could hear, again. That was another thing Saer had noted. These silent conversations, or whatever they were, seemed to happen quite frequently and he hated them. Frustrated, he asked, "Who're you talking to?"

Not really expecting an answer, he was shocked when Kunzite answered distantly, "Mother."

Seeming to realize what he'd just said, Kunzite snapped back to reality and met Saer's grey-blue eyes with his. His entire demeanor seemed to have frozen. After a beat of cold, hard staring, Kunzite sighed and his shoulders drooped. Then he smiled ever so slightly. It was a weary smile of someone who is more familiar with sadness then joy. "Clever. Asking me a question like that when I'm not in the right mind to guard my words. Clever indeed."

Saer just waited patiently for Kunzite to continue. He knew the boy had more to say. And his patience paid off.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything I know, but only that and no more. Ask as many questions as you like. I'll answer as long as I'm awake."

"I have your word that you'll tell me the truth this time? No lies?" Saer pressed.

"I swear on my name," the youth said solemnly.

Satisfied, the hunter rose and set about making a fire. "What's your name?"

"Kunzite."

"How old are you?"

"Ten months old."

Stopping what he doing, the hunter turned to the subject of his inquiry in mild annoyance. "I said no lies."

"I'm telling the truth. I am ten months old, well almost. I was born the day you found me."

"Now that can't be true. I've seen newborns and no offense but I pity the woman who gave birth to you if you were born the size you were when I found you."

Kunzite cocked his head with a smirk on his face. "I said it when I woke the first time, didn't I? I was born in the water."

Saer barely remembered hearing that said. Then he noticed the sleeping boy held protectively in Kunzite's arms and his eyes widened in understanding.

"That's right, Saer. I was born in the water you saw today. Although I'd greatly appreciate it if you told no one of its existence, that is, unless you want a repeat of what happened to my brother earlier today. Because if that's what you want, then friend or not I'll kill you where you stand." Kunzite's hardened to frigid glaciers above a cruel smile.

The look brought an unbidden shiver to traverse Saer's spine. "You have my word. No one will hear of that place from me."

Nodding solemnly, Kunzite returned his gaze to Nephrite's sleeping face and his smile softened. "I wonder if I looked like that when I slept for the first time?" he wondered quietly.

Continuing with the process of building a fire, Saer snorted. "Nope. You were shivering uncontrollably and there seemed to be a thin layer of ice covering your whole body. I swear I thought you'd break if I so much as touched you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the hunter began as he struck the tinder finally drawing a living spark which he paused to blow and nurse into a small infant fire. "You were so cold that at first I thought you were dead. I was pleasantly surprised to feel a pulse, but it was weak. I couldn't help but wonder how you got there in the first place and why you were wearing hardly enough clothes for that season. But looking at your friend there, I see now. You're born in those clothes aren't you?"

Kunzite nodded. "Yes, mother said I'd understand if I swam to the light."

Intrigued but hesitant to intrude where he wasn't welcomed, Saer asked gently, "Would you mind telling me what happened? How you got in the shape I found you in?"

The boy considered a moment then sighed deeply. "I woke up for the first time in the depths of the spring you saw. The first sound I heard was my mother's voice whispering to me. She named me and told me who I was and what I was to do. Everything else, she said, would be explained once I swam to the light. There was a hole in the ice above the spring, just large enough for my body to crawl through. But I didn't go up immediately, I was afraid that if I did, Mother would leave me and I…I didn't want to be alone. She told there would be more like me but I had to live in order to see them. I didn't understand at the time, but my chest was beginning to hurt. Finally, I gave in to her urgings and swam to the surface. I think if I had stayed under water any longer I would have drowned.

"As it was, I just crawled out on top of the ice to wait for the people my mother had sent to pick me up and take me somewhere safe to come and get me. But they never made it. They died before they could reach me, so I started off on my own. But I was wet and cold, not a good combination. Besides, I was only just born and I was tired. I fell asleep, but I remember seeing a vague shadow moving in my vision before I lost consciousness completely. That must have been you."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Taking a deep breath from his pipe –where did that come from?- Saer shook his head in amazement. "That's…whoo…that's a lot to take in all at once. So your mother is…?"

"The earth, or at least I'm pretty sure she is. She called the spring Nephrite, my brother," –here Kunzite pulled the brunette newborn closer to him- "and I were born in, the Fountain of Youth, her blood of life. Whatever the Fountain of Youth is."

"The Fountain of Youth is a supposedly mythical spring that, when drunk from, can grant immortality."

Kunzite snorted. "That's ridiculous."

Somehow, seeing this being born of magic snort at something like the legend of the Fountain of Youth made Saer chuckle warmly. "And the others who'll come after you, will they be born in that spring as well?"

"I'd assume so, yes."

"Hmm." He took another breath from his pipe and blew out a stream of grey smoke. "Well, any idea where we are?"

Kunzite seemed surprised. "You mean you don't know?"

The hunter sighed. "Well, I guess we're lost, though I can't understand how. I could have sworn it had only taken us a minute to get from the river to the spring, but we've walked almost a mile and nothing seems familiar. Guess we'll have to wait for daylight to find the path again. I'm glad I packed some food and water for our trip. Come to think of it, I packed us both a change of clothes too just in case I decided we should spend the night outside which, as it turns out, we are."

Kunzite chuckled. "So it seems."

Saer smiled at the boy. Finally, he was beginning to understand his ward better. There was still the matter of the magical attack on those thugs, but that could wait till later. He could see Kunzite's eyelids were steadily drooping shut and, knowing the boy's pride, he announced his intent to retire hinting Kunzite should too. Then he handed the youth a couple of the blankets from the pack and kept the other two for himself before curling into a ball and going to sleep.

XxX

As tired as he was, it took Kunzite a bit longer to fall asleep than his guardian, so he just stared up at the beautiful night sky. The stars were shimmering brightly combined with the half moon's light. The fire was still blazing merrily and he enjoyed the heat it gave off. Although their refuge was only a low spot about ten feet in diameter, it meant the fire's heat could keep him warm no matter what, as long as it lived that is.

A sudden movement against his chest pulled Kunzite from his thoughts and he looked down into sky blue eyes. Nephrite was awake. He smiled gently down into his brother's face.

_:Good night, Nephrito. You slept deeply.:_

The newborn blushed in the firelight. :_Sorry. I tried to stay awake. I really did, I just—:_

_:It's alright. You're still a newborn and I know from personal experience that you'll sleep a lot because of it. It's nothing to worry yourself about.:_

_:O…okay. What are those things up there, Kunzito? They're beautiful when they sparkle like that.:_

Looking up Kunzite smiled. :_Those are called "stars". The half circle white thing is called the moon.:_

Nephrite sighed. :_They're pretty. So are you.:_

Surprised, Kunzite turned back to his brother. :_Thank y—:_

His thoughts screeched to a halt when Nephrite's lips touched his gently. :_Wha…what are you doing Nephrito?: _he asked uncertainly.

_:I'm kissing you.:_

Kunzite swallowed, but forced himself to relax into the kiss a bit._ :So I noticed. But why?:_

Nephrite broke the intimate contact and gazed at his brother curiously. :_Am I not supposed to?:_

_:No, no. You can do it. It just surprised me is all.:_

_:Sorry. I just felt like doing it, so I did.:_

Kunzite snorted. :_Well, that works.:_

_:So…: _Nephrite hesitated, :_can I do it again? Please?:_

_:Of course. Any time. I like the way you feel. I can feel your thoughts and feelings when you skin touches mine.:_

Nephrite smiled widely. :_Same for me. That's how,: _he cocked his eyebrow suggestively, :_I knew you liked it.:_

This time Kunzite blushed. But before he could conjure up a suitable retort, Nephrite's lips were on his again, and he just melted into it. Slipping his hands into the brunette curls, he held the newborn's head in place and he deepened the kiss. He refused to release his younger brother until the newborn was practically struggling to free himself. Then he broke the kiss and they both took a deep, much needed breath.

_:That was cruel, brother. I couldn't breathe.:_

Kunzite smirked. :_That's what you get for teasing me. I tease back, and I don't tend to err on the merciful side.: _

Nephrite paled, but calmed down when Kunzite brushed his mouth against his own in a chaste kiss and heard his brother whisper, :_Go to sleep, Nephrito. We have a long day tomorrow.:_

_:Alright, brother. Night.:_

_:Night.:_

And they both slept.

* * *

A/N: Yay, yaoi fluff. Hope that wasn't too cheesy. I hope to update again soon. ;)

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!** :)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Heylo there. I'm sososo sorry about the delay. Hope this's ok with y'all. I know it's short, but I didn't want to break up the next chapter in two parts.

Please forgive me. *cowers*

**FYI:** _:italics:_ = telepathic communication.

**Chapter 6**

When Saer woke up at sunrise, he glanced over to his companions and smiled quietly. It seemed the newcomer had curled up around Kunzite's body in such a way that it was hard to distinguish one from the other. It was adorable, if a bit intimate. But then he remembered the brunette was technically a newborn, at least according to Kunzite and he hadn't found reason to doubt his ward's word yet. Until he did, what Kunzite said, unless it was so absolutely absurd and illogical and had no proof whatsoever, would be enough for him.

Sitting up from his relatively comfortable position on the ground, he shook off the leaves which had fallen on him over night and rubbed off the frost that had formed in the cool early morning hours before setting out to restart the fire and get some food cooking.

Every once in a while he would hear a moan and look over to see either one or both of the children shift to a more comfortable position. They really were adorable curled up together like that. Kunzite's back was pressed up against a natural dirt wall and his legs were bent up almost to his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively, almost possessively, around the brunette's body which was nestled against his chest. Nephrite molded his body against Kunzite so that his head was nestled against Kunzite's neck and his hands either gripped the pale one's shirt or were held in Kunzite's own hand. His legs were bent under and around Kunzite's. Kunzite sighed deeply and let his head loll to the side so it lay on top of Nephrite's.

They must have been comfortable because they slept till Saer was almost finished cooking, and the hunter knew how rare it was for Kunzite to sleep in. When he finally stirred, Kunzite could smell the overwhelming scent of rabbit stew invading his nostrils. When he couldn't take it anymore, he opened his eyes and unerringly caught Saer's.

"Morning," he muttered sleepily.

Saer nodded. "Morning. Sleep well?"

Kunzite nodded. "Better than I thought I would. You?"

"More or less. I still don't recognize this area though. I'm afraid I don't know where we are. It looks vaguely familiar but…" The hunter shook his head in tired frustration. "It doesn't make sense. How could we travel no more than a minute by the same river I've lived by for years and end up in a place I don't recognize? I know the whole river valley backwards and forwards, but this place…" He sighed and returned to his cooking. "Breakfast'll be ready in a minute or so."

Kunzite nodded again. He felt guilty for having dragged his friend into this. He hadn't meant to. If Saer hadn't tackled him then… No, no. Even if he had been tackled like that again, Kunzite knew that he would never have abandoned his new baby brother. Remembering his new charge, Kunzite gave the still sleeping figure curled intimately against him a squeeze and placed a gentle kiss in the dark curls.

Nephrite stirred, his deep blue eyes fluttering open to gaze blankly at the ground. He yawned hugely before shifting so he could look up at his brother.

_:Morning brother.:_ he whispered telepathically.

Kunzite smiled. _:Morning Nephrito. How was your first night? Did you dream?:_

Nephrite thought a moment. _:I heard voices. Lots of voices. They were all whispering about this and that. I like those voices. They're very relaxing.:_

"I'm glad, little one," Kunzite murmured.

"Hmm? Glad about what?" Saer asked curiously.

Realizing he'd spoken aloud, Kunzite glanced up. "I was speaking to Nephrite. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"You don't need to apologize. Although I could swear I didn't hear you say a thing until just then. How were you talking to you brother before?" the hunter asked.

Sighing, the silvery haired youth answered, "Mind to mind. We speak in thoughts. We may be speaking like that for a while. At least until Nephrite learns to speak verbally. That may take a while though."

"Speaking with thoughts," Saer murmured as he mulled it over in his mind. Quirking and eyebrow, he popped his pipe in his mouth and asked, "So, are you Magi?"

"As I've said," Kunzite answered, "I am unfamiliar with that term. Would you mind explaining to me what a 'Magi' is?"

Taking a deep breath and breathing out smoke from his pipe, Saer explained, "Magi are wizards, powerful magicians who can command a special power called magic. Technically everyone on Terra has a little bit of magic, though some more than others. Some of my tracking and hunting abilities come from what little magic I have. I have the ability to sense things, see things others cannot, hear things sharper, and react quicker than most.

"Anyway, the Magi are constantly on the lookout for upcoming wizards, male and female alike. They watch for unusual behavior, happenings, that sort of thing. When something attracts their attention, they don't let the matter drop completely until they have at least a fairly solid explanation for whatever it is. The training is intense and sometimes highly competitive. The most powerful Magi are members of the High Council who act as advisors to the king. Naturally, everyone wants that sort of power and attention. It's a hard and dangerous life. That's why I've been trying to keep you out of their sights. But, under the circumstances, I'm not sure I can hide you much longer."

Kunzite's eyes softened. "I see."

Suddenly, Nephrite sat up and sneezed. He fell back as the force of the sneeze propelled him backwards. He landed on his bottom and simply stared for a moment before blushing bright red and ducking his face.

_:Sorry:_ he whispered.

"It's pronounced 'Saw-ree' Nephrite. Try it," Kunzite encouraged while Saer snickered at the still flustered boy.

Swallowing nervously, the auburn haired boy opened his mouth and stuttered, "S-Saw-ree. Sorrry. Sorry."

"Good," Kunzite smiled. Nephrite puffed himself up with pride at his accomplishment.

Saer chuckled. "Breakfast is ready. Kunzite, you'll have to share with your brother 'cause there aren't enough bowls to go around. Sorry."

Kunzite nodded and Nephrite brightened considerably. "Sorry," he chirped. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," he chanted in a silly sing-song voice, a brilliant smile adorning his face.

The hunter sighed. This would be a long few days, though he didn't doubt he'd enjoy himself at least a little bit.

XxX

After the three had eaten and Kunzite and Saer had changed clothes, they began hiking along a trail Saer claimed to be frequently walked. Kunzite wore the clothes he'd originally worn after he'd emerged from his birth water, therefore matching Nephrite who clung to him like a second skin. Saer's clothes were basically the same ones he'd worn before only in lighter shades of grey and brown. Nephrite constantly pointed at things asking what they were called to which Kunzite would enlighten his brother. Saer smoked his pipe and continued walking, shaking his head every now and then at the twosome's bantering. It was amusing, if a bit annoying at times.

However, it was when he'd crested the hill that he froze, slowly removing the pipe from his mouth to stare incredulously at the grand sight before him. When Kunzite and Nephrite made it next to him, they too stared in awe.

"Impossoble," Saer whispered.

A large, stone walled city sat on the very center of an island in the middle of a great lake. It's white turrets glittered like jewels as numerous tiny figures crossed a network of bridges connecting the great city to the mainland. Situated as it was in the valley of the great mountains, the grand city reflected the full light of the midmorning sun. It was beautiful.

It was impossible.

"Elysium, the capital of Atlantis," Saer murmured. "But that can't be! That's at least several days journey from Zira. How can…how…?"

* * *

A/N: Cliffy!!! Hope that was ok.

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!** :)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Heylo there. I'm sososososo sorry about the delay. I have absolutely no excuse. Except for writer's block…and I started yet another fic…and it was my Spring Break…emphasis on _was_.

Please forgive me. *cowers from sharp flying projectiles*

Chapter 7

"At-lan…lan-tis?" Nephrite stuttered curiously looking over to meet Kunzite's eyes.

Kunzite nodded. "Mmm. It's supposedly that island there near the shore with the castle on it. Although…it's a lot smaller than I pictured. I was under the impression Atlantis was huge." At this statement both his and his newborn brother's gazes turned to Saer awaiting an answer.

Unnerved by the two innocent gazes boring holes in the side of his face, Saer sighed and began toying with his pipe as a mindless habit. "Well, technically yes, it is. The island is anyway." He turned to meet his companions' eyes only to have to smother a chuckle when he saw both young heads cock to the side at the same time in obvious confusion. He smiled. "The Isle of Atlantis is that little island there with the capital of Elysium of its banks. Atlantis, the continent that you are probably more familiar with is the land you're standing on."

Both brothers blinked then stared at the ground as if it would suddenly open up its gaping maw and swallow them both whole.

"Atlantis, when used by most people from the Mainland, refers to the island in the bay. But the locals of Elysium refer to the little spit of land they dwell on as 'Elysium,' after the one and only city there. Just depends on who you ask."

"So, Elysium is the capital of Atlantis the Mainland and it sits on the Isle of Atlantis that's sometimes called Elysium by the locals of said island?" Kunzite repeated as best he could.

Saer paused to try to make some sense out of his ward's rather convoluted sentence before shrugging helplessly in affirmation and replacing his pipe in his mouth. Then he turned his attention back to the glittering palace. "Well, no sense standing around. We might as well stay here while we can since we obviously can't get back home before nightfall. I think I may still have a few friends here and there."

With that, he started off down the hillside with Kunzite and Nephrite trailing along behind.

XxX

Once they were near the entrance to the half of the capital that stood on the Mainland, Saer said quietly to his wards, "Stay close and don't wander off or do anything that'll attract attention. This may be the capital but that in and of itself makes it dangerous. Stay on your toes and stick close to me. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Kunzite intoned with Nephrite's nervous whimper.

Satisfied, Saer continued his trek through the city gates.

Kunzite felt Nephrite's anxiety wash over him through their mind link and gently pulled his brother close to him. Nephrite felt his elder brother's arm wrap around his shoulders and hold him close and responded by looping his arms around Kunzite's waist. His eyes darted around the unfamiliar surroundings with mixed awe and fear.

Kunzite felt Nephrite's grip on him tighten and squeezed his brother's shoulder reassuringly. His eyes scanned his surroundings as well as he kept pace with the hunter. He saw rug shops, clothes stores –he shivered at a rather unwelcome memory involving a certain insane tailor-, jewelry stores, the list went on. He had to admit, he was fairly impressed by the colorful air created by the city.

Hwever, when he noticed Saer's tensed muscles, he immediately became alert. Only moments later, a fight broke out in a nearby stand selling fabric of some kind. Kunzite pulled his now quivering brother closer and maneuvered the two of them so they were on the opposite side of Saer, away from the fight.

Saer was impressed at Kunzite's quick thinking. It saved him from having to dole out instructions. But then, Kunzite was familiar with fights. He'd often been picked on by the other children in Zira, mostly because of his odd coloring and strange ways of speaking and doing things. But Saer had noted how his white haired ward would refuse to speak and would instead artfully dodge any wild, untrained attacks aimed at him with the cool ease and calm of a well trained knight. Or assassin.

"Saer…" Kunzite whispered. The hunter hummed in response. "Get down...now."

Thanks to years of living as a hunter with little to no warning of danger, Saer listened and ducked. No sooner had he hit the ground then a blast of magic shot through the space where his head had been only seconds before. There was silence, then people began screaming and running in all directions.

Saer grabbed Kunzite's arm and yanked the two boys down the side of the street just as a group of well dressed people walked up the street towards them, each carrying a staff or some sort of magical device.

"Magi," Saer muttered before yanking his surprised passengers down a side alley that soon joined back to another open road where the sea was more visible. After a brief glance around to be sure everything was calm, he slowed his pace allowing his companions to look around in mild confusion.

"What happened?" Kunzite asked.

"A rogue spellcaster. Probably a thief with little skill and a fair amount of untrained magic. My guess is, he got caught and didn't like it so he reacted the best way he thought could give him a chance to escape. Should've known better than to use magic, however untrained, in Elysium though. This is the home of the Magi. Nothing magical goes on here without them knowing."

"Oh."

"By the way," Saer turned to meet Kunzite's icy gaze, "thanks for the warning."

A faint pink blush dusted the pale boy's cheeks catching the attention of the younger brunette. "You're welcome," the youth mumbled.

Seeing the youth's discomfort, Saer smiled and let the matter drop. Instead, he scanned the crowds again before heading towards the vast lake shore again, this time quicker. When they came within sight of the docks, Saer's eyes began darting back and forth in search of something. Kunzite and Nephrite tried to follow their constantly moving guide while at the same time trying to take in the beauty of the crystal clear, blue water the size of which they had never even imagined was possible.

They didn't even notice that Saer had stopped his forward motion until they bumped into his solitary figure. Surprised, Kunzite looked up to see Saer's attention was drawn to a small light colored wooden boat with a single mast and a pale yellow sail. "What is it?" Kunzite asked.

"That boat. I know its owner." Without another word, Saer strode out onto the pier with Kunzite and Nephrite following.

Then, without warning, Nephrite stopped in midstride, his feet rooted to the wodden pier jolting Kunzite abruptly. Turning to his brother curiously, Kunzite asked, _:Nephrite, what is it? What's wrong?:_

_:I don't know. But the voices…The voices...They say something's wrong.:_

"Saer? Saer, wait," Kunzite called, never taking his eyes off Nephrite.

The hunter turned and also took note of Nephrite's obvious distress. "What is it Kunzite?"

"I-I don't know. He says something's wrong."

_:They say to run. Run!:_ And with that, Nephrite raced passed his brother and Saer.

Taken by surprise, the two followed the newborn along the dock till they reached the small boat. Saer caught up with the youth right before Nephrite made to leap into the tiny vessel and grabbed the boy's collar. "Woah! Woah, woah, woah. Stop. What's wrong?"

Nephrite struggled. "No! We…we…leave…!"

"Stop! Stop, Saer! Saer!" Kunzite called.

Then the explosion occurred. The earth shook, the water rippled and sloshed causing the pier and the ships to bounce with the waves. And Kunzite and Nephrite to scream in terrified pain. When the explosion settled, Nephrite collapsed unconscious into Saer's arms and Kunzite fell to his knees moaning and clutching his head.

"What was that?" an elderly man called out to Saer.

The hunter turned to the man standing in the little yellow sailed boat and his breath caught. "Damian?"

The newcomer did a double take. "Saer?" Then the man's green eyes took in Saer's two wards. Another look at the shore line told the adults time was short.

"Come! Come friend. Get on board, hurry."

Saer obeyed without argument handing an unconscious Nephrite to the other man before lifting Kunzite into his arms and stepping into the vessel. When he'd settled onto the floor of the vessel the elderly man untied the ropes holding it to the pier and shoved off into the open waters.

"What was that?" Saer asked as the weight of the situation began to sink in.

"That? That was a rogue student trying to draw too much power too quickly while fighting too many."

"A backlash?" Saer guessed.

The man nodded. "A lot has changed since you left, my boy. Helios' viewings have been darker and more confusing then usual as well."

"I can see why," the hunter remarked sardonically.

"Who are your friends?"

Saer looked down to see Kunzite struggling to get to his still unconscious brother.

Kunzite struggled to see past the blinding pain behind his eyes. He knew his brother was probably in more pain than he was. What was that? It felt like someone had suddenly lashed his mind with the brute force of raw power that tore and ripped at his mind as if he was the epicenter of the explosion. Something had hurt Mother, and therefore her children.

He leaned over Nephrite's sleeping face and whispered, "Nephrito?"

Receiving no verbal response, he reverted to telepathy. _:Nephrito? Brother? Can you hear me?:_

A faint tendril of thought brushed against his open mind. Sighing in relief, he kissed his brother lips chastely before lying down next to his fallen companion, molding his body to Nephrite's.

Then he could fight the pulsing agony in his mind no more and slept.

* * *

A/N: I really y'all can forgive me for the delay. Hope this chappy was decent. I'm kinda worried I moved a little too fast and didn't put enough NephKun fluff. I live for fluff.

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!** :)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Heylo there. Okay, so there seems to be a bit of confusion about the Elysians and Atlantises. Basically:

**Elysian:** more commonly known as the Sanctuary of Elysian, it guards the entrance to Elysion and is the home of Helios.

**Elysion:** the Dream World, home of the Fountain of Youth, where the Shitennou go between rebirths. Known as the place Helios as Pegasus is trying to save in the Dream arc of the Sailor Moon series.

**Elysium:** capitol of the Atlantian Empire, known as the Golden Kingdom later on.

**Isle of Atlantis:** home of the capital, Elysium, and the royal palace. It's fairly large and lies in the Bay of Atlantica.

**Atlantis:** the Empire ruled over by the royal house of Elysium on the Isle of Atlantis, later known as the Golden Kingdom.

**Terra: **the Earth in general and as a whole, the actual planet.

Okidoky, that said, back to the story….

**Chapter 8**

"An interesting pair you've got there, my friend. Where did you find them?" Damian asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Saer stated matter-of-factly.

Damian smirked and shook his head. "We should be in Elysian, soon."

"So the Sanctuary's still neutral ground?" the hunter queried with mild interest.

The boatman nodded solemnly. "Aye. Despite the Magi's efforts to encourage Helios to join their ranks, the boy has refused. Strong willed, that one. Though you'd never know it from his calm disposition."

Saer nodded non-commentally. He was more interested in watching to two young boys sprawled in the boat's belly. The one called Nephrite was lying on his back, a pained expression coloring his features and Kunzite lay half beside, half on his brother. It was curious. How had Nephrite known to run?

Well, he wouldn't get an answer till one or both of the boys woke up, so instead the hunter resigned himself to studying the rapidly approaching white marble structure of the Sanctuary of Elysian. It really was beautiful sparkling there in the sunlight. But then, home always was beautiful.

XxX

Kunzite stirred when he felt the gentle heat of fingers brush his forehead. He sighed and opened his eyes curiously. Immediately, he was met by the sight of a young boy around his age in human years. But it wasn't the age of the young man that attracted his attention, it was the boy's hair. It was stark white, the same shade as his own, only cropped short so it curled around the youthful face set with orange eyes. A tiny red crystal set in a simple silver casing was positioned on the center of boy's forehead just above his nose.

Cristal earrings dangled from the youth's earlobes as he leaned over to meet Kunzite's gaze. Then a smile blossomed on the youth's face, "Good, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would."

Kunzite blinked in confusion, desperately trying to hide his blush. The young man was cute. But before he could open his mouth to say a word he was glomped by an overeager Nephrite. He coughed.

_:You're awake! Yay! Now we can play,:_ the brunette rambled happily, laughing all the while.

Kunzite moaned. "I don't feel like playing right now. I feel like standing."

Nephrite blushed crimson. "Sorry Kunzito," he answered.

The elder brother studied his younger counterpart, "Very good. You're learning to speak well," he commented playfully, ruffling his brother's long brown curls with affection.

The newborn practically beamed. _:Thank you, brother.:_

Kunzite sighed. "I guess you haven't learned how to communicate fluently yet though, have you Nephrito?"

Crystal blue eyes blinked in confusion before they drifted down to study their owner's shoes in embarrassment. _:No, not yet. I'm working on it though.:_

Sighing, Kunzite turned to the silent watcher looking on with a smile. "And who might you be?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Helios. Pleased to meet you, Kunzite. I have heard a lot about you."

An eyebrow arched in interest. "Really? All good things I hope," he remarked.

Helios chuckled. "Of course. Can you walk? From what I understand, a magical backlash can be exceptionally painful to any unprotected mind nearby."

Nodding, Kunzite stood. Helios smiled. "Good. Please come with me. The Elders wish to speak with you two." Without another word, the youth turned and strode away followed closely by a solemn Kunzite and an excited Nephrite.

Kunzite studied his surroundings with interest. The "hallways" of the Sanctuary were in fact marble walkways that appeared to float on the surface of the blue-green water. Fluted marble columns soared up into the partly cloudy sky supporting the wisteria covered marble arches shading the walkway from the sun's direct light, as well as presenting a wonderful smell. Nephrite often had to be caught by the elbow and dragged a few feet before he realized he'd stopped moving to stare in awe.

Kunzite agreed with his younger brother's sentiment; however, he was also focused on their meeting with the Elders. He wasn't sure what to expect, and that thought unnerved him.

_:Nephrito?:_

_:Hmm?: _the half oblivious youth replied.

_:Those voices…what are they saying now?:_

Turning his attention away from the interesting sights, Nephrite gazed at his brother and cocked his head in confusion. _:What do you mean?:_

_:I mean, are they telling you anything right now?:_ Kunzite replied, slightly annoyed.

_:Oh. Hold on.:_

Kunzite waited as Nephrite's eyes glazed over for a second and his mind became distant. Then the brunette blinked and shook his head. _:Yes, they are. They're talking about a lot of things.:_

_:Anything about the meeting?:_

_:Oh, umm…:_ the youth bit his lip concentrating, _:No. Not that I can make out at least, but then again, their voices are a bit muted. I can hear them better when they're yelling at me or if I'm sleeping.: _"Sorry," he muttered out loud.

"Don't worry about Nephrito. You did your best, that's all anyone can do," Kunzite soothed, clutching his brother close to him.

Helios walking ahead listened to the exchange in confusion. He hadn't heard a single spoken word or any sound really, other than the small trio's footsteps. What could Nephrite be apologizing for? He shook his head in confusion.

He didn't get the chance to ask because they arrived at the Patio right then. He bowed before the Elders kneeling in a circle in the center of the large, open space before approaching them and joining them in one of the three open spots. He knelt and gestured for the two brothers to join him.

Kunzite strode forward, taking note of the fact that the remaining two empty spots were between Helios and Saer. He seated himself cross-legged next to Helios and pulled Nephrite down so he was between him and Saer, a protected position. Nephrite took one look at the many eyes on him and blanched, latching onto Kunzite's arm and snuggling close to him.

For a moment, no one stirred. Then one of the priests, an elderly man with a head of sparse grey hair and kind brown eyes said gently, "Welcome to the Sanctuary of Elysian. I trust you are feeling better?"

Kunzite nodded. "I am thank you. Although I would feel even better if you would tell me your name," he stated simply, his face frozen, unreadable. Saer glanced at his ward curiously.

The priest chuckled. "Forgive my rudeness. I am Father Aeryn. And you are?"

"Kunzite."

"Kunzite. A peculiar name. And your…brother, I assume?"

"Nephrito," said youth whispered nervously.

"Nephrite. Another peculiar name. Well, it seems we have two visitors named after semi-precious stones and an old member of our order. How are you, Saer? Has life been kind to you?"

Saer relaxed a bit and nodded. "It has Father Aeryn. But why did you wish to meet with us like this? Usually you could care less about who visits and who doesn't. Why are you suddenly paying so much attention to our little party?"

"Ah, that is a delicate matter. However, it would seem that your appearance here of all places now of all times, would suggest you have had a hand in the recent occurances."

"Occurences?" Saer parroted suspiciously.

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of the mysterious explosion of power emanating from the earth recently? Good. Well, we have learned that another of these explosions of power appeared again only yesterday, though we unable to pinpoint its exact location."

"Where did you hear of this?" the hunter asked.

"I told them," Helios responded in his quiet tenor. "I saw it in a viewing. Or rather, I felt it and it brought on a viewing. Either way, I saw you three together near a large spring in the middle of the woods near a river. You were on top of Kunzite on the ground and Nephrite was struggling against a group of men. That's all I saw. I warned the other priests to keep an eye out for you. I guessed you would end up here, sooner rather than later and I did not wish you to fall into the Magi's hands unprepared."

"That's another thing, what is going on with the Magi? I didn't realize they had grown so much in power."

Helios shook his head. "They haven't. The king is old and frail, his two sons are studying under the Magi but there have been several attempts on their lives. The Magi have stepped up security in the hopes of protecting the young princes. Most of the assassination attempts have been done by magic, so you can understand their wariness. Then these bursts of magic from the earth…needless to say, they are a more than a little nervous.

"Anyone who shows signs of magic is tested to see if their power is great enough to warrant training. And if I guess right, your two wards would be perfect candidates for such tests," Helios finished eyeing Kunzite gently.

Kunzite would have snarled had he not seen the kindness in the young priest's eyes. Nephrite, however, whimpered and buried his face in his brother's chest. "Sorry," he murmured. "I did not mean wrong. They caught me when I breathed."

"It wasn't your fault, Nephrito. Don't let anyone tell you it is," Kunzite whispered, massaging his brother's scalp tenderly.

"No blame is being placed anywhere. We simply wish to know what is going on?" Father Aeryn answered gently.

"You will have no comment from me or Nephrite. Now, if there is nothing else to speak of, we shall retire for now." Standing, Kunzite hauled his brother up with him and started off back the way they'd come.

"Well, that went well," Saer muttered.

* * *

A/N: Yay, you got to meet Helios. Yes, yes, **SilverLunaMoon**, calm down. You can hug him all you want AFTER I'm done with him. *rubs hands together* Hope that was good.

AAAHHH! I posted this before it's even dark outside!! I'm shocked out of my boots! *in shock*

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!** :)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Heylo there. Hope y'all like this. It's short and sweet. ;)

**Chapter 9**

The weeks passed and Sear could not for the life of him understand how Nephrite had not driven Kunzite crazy yet. Honestly. The boy followed Kunzite around everywhere, he repeated words constantly like a parrot, and, oh yeah, he would drop down asleep at the most random of times. It was confounding.

"Kunzito!"

Speak of the devil…

"No! No stop! Stop it. No!"

…_what?_

Curious, Sear strode down the hallway out of the little pavilion-like building into the afternoon sun and blinked. Not from the light, but from the sight. Kunzite had Nephrite in his embrace and was tickling the poor boy to death. It was…hysterical. Before he even realized it, Sear was laughing harder than he had in a long time.

Then Kunzite pushed his little brother into the large pool in the center of the surrounding pavilion with a loud splash. Only Nephrite didn't go alone. The boy twisted in mid air and caught his brother's wrist in his hand and yanked a startled Kunzite after him.

Surprised and struggling to hold back his chuckles, Sear ran over to look over the edge of the pool to be sure the twosome were alright. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to them. Even though that _was_ hysterical.

After a few moments, however, Nephrite surfaced gasping for breath. Only to be pushed back under by a thoroughly wet and mildly annoyed Kunzite who swam over his submerged brother and pulled himself out onto the stone flood with Sear's help.

Once the wet youth was seated comfortably and had caught his breath, he turned to his friend and said, "Thank you, Sear."

"Don't mention it. It seemed like you needed the help," Sear added, unable to hold back from pushing one of Kunzite's buttons.

Predictably, the youth glared at him for several seconds. Just long enough for Nephrite to resurface and swim over to the pool's edge. "Hello Sear. Kunzite pushed me in. It's all his fault."

Sear chuckled despite himself. "Yes, I saw. He also tickled you. Though I'm sure he had his reasons."

Nephrite smiled sheepishly before turning to his brother adoringly. "Kiss?"

Sear blinked. _…what?_

Kunzite considered Nephrite for a moment in silence. Then he crossed his arms across his chest and 'humphed'. "I don't feel like it."

If there was ever a face that exhibited the perfect visage of despair, it was Nephrite's at the very moment.

"Unless…"

The brunette perked up instantly.

""Unless of course, you kiss me first."

_Excuse me?_

"Yay!" an ecstatic youth cried out.

The next thing Sear knew, Nephrite had clasped the pool's edge with his pale fingers, pushed himself up out of the water, and planted his lips firmly on Kunzite's in a kiss.

Sear stared in shock.

Kunzite slipped his right arm around Nephrite's waist, entangled his left hand in the brunette curls, and deepened the kiss. Both youth's eyes were closed in pleasure.

Sear blushed.

Then Kunzite ended the kiss slowly, slipping his lips away from Nephrite's, allowing his brother's lower lip to remain trapped between his teeth until he pulled too far for the contact to remain.

Sear blinked.

"Thanks. That was amazing," a glowing Nephrite whispered.

"Of course. It was me kissing you after all," Kunzite responded, only to receive a playful punch in the shoulder in return.

"By the way Sear, have you seen Helios today? He was supposed to tell us more about this place," Kunzite asked turning to his guardian.

The youths and Helios had quickly bonded, despite their rather shaky start. Helios, as it turned out, was a quiet boy who enjoyed friendship, but found it hard to keep a true friendship due to his rather unusual abilities. Namely, his ability to see the future.

But that wasn't what Sear was thinking about at the moment. And Kunzite caught on quickly. "Sear? Are you alright?" the elder asked worriedly.

The hunter swallowed. "Um…you kissed."

"…Yes, we did. Does that bother you? I'm sorry, I didn't realize. We won't do it anymore in front of you if you don't want us to."

Sear shook his head. "No, you don't understand. You kissed."

The two brothers looked at each other, before turning back to their guardian with twin looks of confusion. "Yes, my brother just said that," Nephrite offered in encouragement of an explanation.

"It is…well…you're brothers."

"Yes, we are. What does that have to do with the kiss?" Kunzite asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, strictly speaking, that kind of affection…between brothers…and sisters…is, well…it's illegal," Sear struggled to get out.

"Illegal? Why?" Kunzite asked at the same time Nephrite asked, "What's 'illegal' mean?"

Then it seemed to dawn on Kunzite, saving his guardian from a rather embarrassing explanation. "Ah, you think we are blood family. That's it, isn't it?"

"Well, aren't you?" Now the hunter was confused.

Both Nephrite and Kunzite laughed at that. "No, we're not," the younger of the two answered amid giggles.

"Then why do you refer to each other as 'brother'?" Sear inquired.

Kunzite answered that while Nephrite pulled himself up out of the water to better nuzzle Kunzite's currently out-of-reach neck. "It would be like me calling you 'cousin'. You aren't my cousin by blood and yet, relatively speaking, we have the same mother."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do. You forget. Our direct mother is Terra itself. Looking at it from that perspective, everyone in the world is our family. But we don't know everyone, and we don't trust everyone. I call Nephrite my brother because we were born from the same place, under the same...well, similar circumstances, and because Mother called him that to begin with. Plus, it's the closest word I can think of the describes our relationship best. 'Mate' would be closer but its meaning doesn't match correctly. Thus, 'brother'. If you want, I could call you 'father', since that's what you have been to me since my life first began in this world."

Sear blinked. _Father? He'd never been a father before. Never even considered it be- well that would be a lie. But still. …a father. _He looked over to where Nephrite was now gazing up at him with mixed hope and anxiety.

He smiled. "If it would make you happy, you could call me that, yes."

"Would it make you happy?" Nephrite asked in a small, uncertain voice.

"It would, yes," the hunter answered warmly.

"Yay!!! I have a daddy!"

Before Sear even had the chance to blink, he was glomped by a soaking wet, over excited brunette. Kunzite sat back and chuckled at his younger brother's antics, but his eyes had warmed significantly. "Thank you," he said quietly. Then he, too, leaned forward to hug his new father.

Sear looked down at his new 'children' and shook his head. This was not what he had in mind when he'd woken up that morning. _Oh well,_ he thought as he raised his pipe to his mouth and took a deep breath.

"By the way, I've been wondering," Nephrite began.

Sear gazed down at his new son curiously, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Where do you keep your pipe when you're not using it?" the youth asked.

The hunter paused. Then chuckled and the matter was forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Yay! A warm, cuddly chappy with an interesting new perspective of the Shitennou.

Now, off to bed. It is now *surreptitiously checks watch* 12:31am. And I gotta wake up early tomorrow to get gas before I go to school. Darn! Oh well. Nighty-night. :OZZZZzzzzz…

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!** :)


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm baaack! *duck numerous flying sharp objects* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I got sidetracked by life, summer school, final exams, homework, other story ideas, and organizing/writing my own original story.

Anywho, here's the latest chappy. Hoe y'all like it.

**Chapter 10**

It had been several months since Nephrite's birth and the beginning of the trio's subsequent stay in Elysian and Kunzite was getting irritable. He was bored to death with all of the nothing going on. He needed something stimulating to do. Sear was busy with this and that, through no fault of his own, and Nephrite was busy playing with Helios.

Kunzite's nerves were frayed almost to their bitter end. While, true, he and Nephrite had been given free reign throughout the island sanctuary, and true, they didn't have to watch their backs or their steps wherever they went, he still felt trapped. Every time he had tried to snatch a seat in one of the boats headed to shore, he was politely told to leave. It was driving him insane.

He took a deep steadying breath and closed his eyes as a cool breeze brushed lightest across his cheeks and disturbed his silvery tresses. When he opened them he again, he gazed out over the single pool before him. He had stumbled upon this place completely by accident while on one of his desperate searches for something to do. Father Aeryn had called the water here the Sacred Pool. From then on, Kunzite had chosen his place as his quiet place to think.

His mind wandered to what lay beneath the water's surface. It was strange but, now that he thought about it, he hadn't taken a dip in several days due to the still lingering bite of winter. Today, however was a sweltering day, more suited to summer than to spring. Decided, he scooted forward till his feet dipped into the water.

It felt wonderful when compared to the intense wet heat of the air. Without any further thought on the subject, Kunzite stood and strode deeper into the water until his feet barely touched the bottom before taking a deep breath and diving under. The feeling of the water was unusually soft and seemed more like a caress. Plus, the feeling of his clothes floating weightlessly around him was almost...angelic. It was perfect.

However, the strange part came when Kunzite opened his eyes under the water to see where he was going. To his intense surprise, his sight was no more blurry beneath the water's surface than it was above. It was as if he was a fish; he felt perfectly safe and secure here. Memories of his first few moments of life came back to him. This water had almost exactly the same feel as the waters of the spring where he was born.

Delighted, he surfaced to take a deeper breath, and then plunged beneath the water once more. He swam throughout the pool, investigating the several, curious clefts where the water drained into other pathways. Allowing curiosity to take control of his actions, Kunzite took one last breath and propelled himself down on of the intriguing waterways. White stone lined the sides of the canal before abruptly changing to a darker stone, probably marble of some sort.

His chest was beginning to show the tell tale signs of needing to breath, and Kunzite resolved to obey the ever growing command…after he swam just a little further. He could see what appeared to be a small circular pool ahead and resolved to reach that pool before surfacing for breath. After all, his chest might hurt a bit, but hey, it was a challenge. And there had been a distinct lack of convenient challenges available in the Sanctuary of Elysian.

Closer, closer, almost there, there!

Angling himself upward, he broke through the water drew a breath shaking the water from his eyes. When his sight cleared he took in his surroundings with no little surprise. He was no longer in the sanctuary, of that he was absolutely certain. The Sanctuary of Elysian was made of white marble and almost completely open to the elements, while this place was completely enclosed with only a large, domed window in the roof to allow the sunlight in directly overhead.

But that wasn't what caught and held Kunzite's attention.

That honor was bestowed upon the several young faces of what appeared to be a class of students and their teacher who seemed equally transfixed by him. Kunzite cocked an eyebrow in interest but waited for one of the strangers to speak first.

For several moments, nothing happened. Then…

"Impossible." Kunzite's gaze shifted to the face of the oldest person present whom he believed to be the teacher. "Impossible," the elder repeated.

Kunzite cocked his eyebrow again as the teacher repeated that single word over and over. His interest in this situation was steadily dropping. "Can you say anything _other_ than 'impossible'? It's getting rather annoying."

Silence.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kunzite took a deep breath and began to submerge himself again when another voice called out.

"Wait!"

Obeying for the moment, Kunzite turned to the new voice and was met by the visage of a young blonde male possibly seventeen.

"How are you doing that?" the youth asked.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? I'm swimming. I thought that was rather obvious."

The youth flushed but held his temper. "I meant, how are you in the water?"

Kunzite sighed. _Honestly, how stupid can this person be? _"I got in just like any normal person."

The blonde seemed to catch the subtle insult and his eyes narrowed. "I could command you." It was stated as if it was meant as some sort of threat and Kunzite had to work to hide his rather rude snicker.

"I have answered you truthfully. It's not my fault your vocabulary is too small to understand what I'm saying. Although," Kunzite glanced briefly at the teacher who seemed to have paled a bit, "looking at your teacher, here, I can almost feel sympathy for you."

With a sly smile and last glance at the fuming youth, Kunzite submerged to continue swimming through the waterway. He was tempted to continue forward, but the thought of Nephrite searching for him, was enough to convince him to turn around. Thus he resumed his journey, this time back through the waterway from which he came. He watched the dark stone become pure white once more and when it seemed like his chest would explode, he surfaced.

He blinked stupidly for a few moments, before an unexpected weight slammed into him, knocking him back underwater. He fought off the weight and surfaced once again, this time looking to his right where he had forced the weight to go. Only to be greeted by a grinning Nephrite.

He sighed and mussed the other's hair. "Hello, Nephrite."

"Where've you been, brother? Helios and I were looking for you everywhere! I couldn't feel you very well. It was as if you were suddenly miles away." The younger of the two gazed into Kunzite's eyes with teary celestial orbs. "Don't do that again. I didn't like it."

Kunzite suddenly felt guilty and flushed. He sighed again and stood, taking his brother with him. "I'm sorry, little one. That wasn't my intention. I promise not to do it again without telling you."

"No. You have to take me with you next time. I don't like being left out of things." Those young, blue eyes grew hard with frustration as Nephrite crossed his arms in an amusing show of stubbornness.

Kunzite chuckled. "Fine. As you say. Next time, I'll show."

"Yay!"

Kunzite shook his head as an easily pleased Nephrite bounced behind him. He glanced up and saw Helios standing by the water's surface. The priest's already pale features were paler yet and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Hello, Helios. I'm sorry about all the trouble," Kunzite apologized. He was now level with the priest and only now noticed the other priests standing further back under the wisteria overhang. They all had matching faces of horror almost identical to Helios'.

Kunzite's guilt began to create a rather uncomfortable stone in his gut. Did he really scare them that badly?

"You touched the water."

Kunzite's eyes shifted back to Helios. "You both touched the water," the young priest repeated.

Was that it? Was there something wrong with the water? Something he should know about?

Nephrite latched himself onto Kunzite and stared at Helios as well with just as much concern. "Is it wrong to touch the water?" he asked.

Helios seemed to shake himself out of his shocked daze and his eyes cleared. He shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that. It's just…no one has ever been able to even stand to touch that water let alone swim in it before. I'm the only one who could ever touch it, but even then it burns. It never burned you? Not even once?"

The young priest's eyes were hopeful and interested. Kunzite shifted, uncomfortable with being the center of attention. "No. It felt like…" _What do I say? "It felt like the water I was born in?" "It felt like the Fountain of Youth?" Don't be ridiculous, Kunzite. They'd never believe you, and even if they did…would that be a good thing? _"It felt like normal water."

XxX

Kunzite lay on his bed contemplating the events of the day. Nephrite, as usual, was curled up against him and he absently stroked the brunette curls as he repeated the intriguing events of the day in his mind.

Water could burn? The only time he'd ever experienced that phenomenon was when he'd accidentally touched boiling water. He'd quickly learned not to repeat that specific action.

His eyes shifted to the open window by his bed and stared at the setting sun. Suddenly his eyes seemed drawn to the numerous dark spots on the sun's surface. His eyes narrowed as he studied the fiery orb as it neared the horizon. Something inside him trembled with some emotion he couldn't identify. Nephrite seemed to sense it too because he whimpered then jerked awake.

"The voices…" Nephrite cried as he sat bolt upright in Kunzite's bed.

"Nephrite, what is it? What do they say?" Over the months, Kunzite had learned to trust Nephrite's voices with his life because they were always unerringly prophetic in nature.

The brunette turned to the setting sun with fear in his eyes. "They're afraid…of the sun."

"The sun?"

The youth nodded mutely. "They say to beware of…something. I can't make out the last word. It's garbled like a voice speaking into a pillow. But they're all afraid." Nephrite began shivering uncontrollably.

Kunzite sat up and embraced his brother, running his fingers through the younger's hair as the unsettling feeling within him grew as well. Then he heard another voice intrude into his mind.

'_Kunzite! Nephrite! My child…!'_

Then the sun flared brilliantly just as an intense pain invaded the two Shitennou's minds. They screamed as the sensation tore at their defenses. They were suddenly one person, not two separate beings. They felt each other's pain, felt each other's fear, felt their mother's pain, felt their mother's fear, and felt…another's pain and terror.

In the unity between Kunzite, Nephrite, and their mother, it seemed there was another…being trying desperately to catch hold of them. This foreign yet familiar sensation was filled with absolute terror and the kind of pain no one should ever have to suffer. The three united beings sent out a life line of energy toward to newcomer.

The floundering being tried desperately to grasp the line, but then another wave of terror and pain waved through them…and the newcomer was gone leaving an unexpectedly painful emptiness where the other should have been.

Then Kunzite understood as the unity of moments before began to fade. "…brother…"

Silence.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Cliffy! I introduced the Sacred Pool, the mysterious youth who thinks he can command Kunzite (idiot ^^), and the new brother. Although I took him away before revealing who it was. You'll just have to guess who it is, ooorr wait till the next chappy. ;)

Yes, I know I'm evil. ;)

**RATE AND REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!** :)


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: …hi… *ducks as sharp objects fly at her* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's all because of writer's block, college, midterms, and upcoming finals. I'm sososososososo sorry! Please, please, please forgive me. *grovels*

I promise to update again soon. I promise. In the meantime, however, here's this chapter to hold you off. For a little while at least. ^^;

**Chapter 11**

Needless to say, the Sanctuary was in a quite a state after the brilliant solar flare. Priests ran here and there in a panic, while Helios ran down the halls towards the guests' chambers. He had felt something try to attack his mind with incredible force and he had only just been able to hold off the onslaught. But something told him that his young companions may not have been so lucky. Upon arriving at Kunzite's and Nephrite's room, he was greeted by a bedraggled Sear looking just as haggard and disoriented as Helios felt. Their eyes met in mutual understanding and they entered the white, marble chamber only to find Nephrite weeping in Kunzite's embrace. The snowy-haired elder was shivering but showed no other outward sign of his distress save for the haunted look in his eyes and a stray tear or two that slid down his cheek unbidden.

Helios recognized a shock patient when he saw one and rushed over to Kunzite. Sear took a still weeping Nephrite in his arms and held him against his chest. But upon be taken away, the brunette clutched his elder brother's wrist as if his life depended on it, refusing to be moved any further than was absolutely necessary. Helios also noted the desperate hand, but focused his thoughts on Kunzite. He knew that if left on their own in situations like this, shock patients could drift away and never find their way back to reality.

Gently, he placed his hands on either side of Kunzite's head over temples, rested his forehead against the equally pale one before him, closed his eyes, and reached out with his mind. When he opened his eyes again, he was met by silence that was so incredibly loud he fought the urge to cover his ears. Instead, he strode through the vast expanse of nothingness.

"Kunzite!" he called.

Instantly, the scenery morphed into a small clearing filled with river birches and a large, frozen spring. Sitting on the icy surface was an unmoving Kunzite, staring intently at nothing. With great care, Helios placed a foot on the seemingly solid surface. When he didn't immediately fall though, he sighed in relief and made his cautious way over to the kneeling form.

Kneeling before his friend, Helios whispered, "Kunzite? Can you hear me?"

When he received no answer, the orange eyed priest gently cupped the pale face and tilted it up so that twin chips of iridescent silver stared dully at him. "Kunzite?" he called again.

"…I failed…" came the almost unheard response.

"Failed? At what? There was nothing you could have done, Kunzite. You can hardly order the sun to obey you," Helios chided gently.

Slowly, Kunzite shook his head is despair. "I lost him. I…didn't even…he did even get to chance…I…He's gone…"

"Gone? Where? Where as he gone? Nephrite is awake and with Sear. You must wake up Kunzite. The mind was not made to stay in this place for very long. Please, come back with me," the priest begged, holding out his hand in an open invitation.

"Neph…rito…no. Not him. My bro…my brother. He didn't have a chance…he…the sun…I heard him scream…then nothing. He's gone. I couldn't save him. I failed."

Helios watched as tears continued to streak down his friend's face. Despair was setting in. Not good. Despair could cause a person to lose hope. When hope was lost, so too was the reason to live. If Kunzite lost his will to live, we would freeze in this realm within his own mind and never wake up. He had seen this happen before when his mother had given up after word of his father's death had reached her. He was supposed to return with another person he claimed he had to find, and then set out into the cold winter and never returned.

Helios' eyes hardened. He would not lose another precious person. Not when there was something he could do about it. He opened his eyes in reality and commanded, "Nephrite, call Kunzite. He won't listen to anyone but you. Call him. If you don't, he may not wake up."

Nephrite's tears faltered and glittering blue eyes met eerie orange in shock. Then, "Kunzito! Kunzite wake up! Don't leave me, brother. Wake up. Wake up!"

Returning to Kunzite's mind, Helios caught the distraught youth's hand in his an yanked roughly. Kunzite fell forward at the force and looked up at the priest in surprise before stiffening as another voice was heard echoing in the frozen forest.

"Kunzite! Wake up! Don't leave me, please!"

"Nephrito," the called one whispered, awareness slowly returning to his eyes.

"Yes," Helios answered. "If you leave now, you will leave your brother behind. Is that what you want? Do you want to give in to despair and lose the one person who cares for you more than life itself? How selfish can you be?"

Kunzite blinked, then they both woke up.

Kunzite blinked again as his awareness was returned to reality. Nephrite was clinging to his nightshirt and weeping, continuously calling his name. Tenderly, the elder wrapped his arms around his younger brother and held him close. "I'm sorry, Nephrito. I'm sorry."

"You promised," the younger brunette wept. "You promised you wouldn't leave me behind like that. You promised. You _promised!_"

Sear looked on, feeling a bit useless until Kunzite reached out to him as well. Relief swept through him as he drew the two boys to him and bowed his head over him. He had the distinct feeling that he resembled a protective mother hen at the moment, but he could hardly bring himself to care.

"Thank you," he mouthed to the boy priest, who simply nodded in understanding and turned to leave.

With one final glance back over his shoulder at the misfit family, Helios strode out of the room. Only to be met by a rather anxious priest who grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Helios, ambassadors from Atlantis are coming! You must prepare."

Helios felt his heart jerk in his chest, then drop to his feet. 'Prepare' indeed. How exactly did one prepare to meet royal ambassadors with civility under such circumstances? You don't.

"How long do I have?" he asked breathlessly as his mind sped through methods of keeping the threesome in the room behind him secret.

"An hour at most," the balding priest answered, just as anxious.

Helios nodded to himself then raced off to his chambers. He would need his wits if the ambassadors turned out to be who he thought they were. He prayed fervently that he was wrong and that he was stressing for no reason, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't.

**XxX**

The ambassadors arrived, just as expected. Helios watched as several of the younger acolytes greeted them formally and guided them to the council chamber. His already fluttering breath caught in his throat when his eyes settled on a single figure in the middle of the crowd. Blonde hair and blue eyes. It couldn't be. Why would the prince be here? And what about the prince's brother? Why would the two be separated? Gemini twins could not stand to be far apart from each other for extended periods of time, or for over vast distances.

Also, the Headmaster of the School of Magi was striding next to the prince in outwardly collected silence. Then, sharp gray eyes locked with Helios' sunset orange and time seemed to freeze. Helios had just enough time to gulp before the spell, if it was indeed a spell, was broken.

Helios' brow knit together and his eyes grew troubled. This was not the kind of situation he had prepared for. Sear would have to be alerted to this new twist. The Ranger would have to keep a strict eye on his charges. If the Headmaster even caught a whiff of Kunzite's and Nephrite's presence, he would most certainly wish for the twosome to be brought to his school to study magic. And Helios knew without a doubt that in the state Kunzite was in at the moment, resisting such an offer would almost certainly be out of the question.

But the prince was a wild card. Helios guessed that the royal heir would most likely go with the Headmaster's decision, but that wasn't necessarily a guarantee. Both princes had spirit and a mind of their own. Neither could be easily suggested or pressured into doing something against their own will. They reminded the young priest of Kunzite in that regard, but there the similarities ended.

Helios drew a deep breath and turned to follow the procession from a discreet distance. He would have to reach Sear fast before suspicion was aroused at his conspicuous absence, especially since the Magic Headmaster had already seen him and knew he was here. He couldn't fake an illness or claim to be abroad now, he thought, cursing his luck. He knew his fellow priests would cover for him, but they couldn't do it forever. He would have to hurry.

* * *

**A/N: **Another cliffy. *cowers behind couch in terror* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Uncle, uncle, uncle!

**RATE AND REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!** :)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Yes, yes, yes. I'm sorry. But here's an update to satisfy you until later. ^_-

**FYI:** No one left a review for _The Persephone Effect_, my lemon oneshot scene from my ZoiKun fic _Fire and Ice_. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed. Was it really that bad? Have I lost my touch? *sniffs pathetically* Come on, just one review? Just one? Please? *gives you all adorable puppy dog eyes*

_*italics*_ - the voices speaking to Nephrite

_:italics:_ - Nephrite speaking telepathically

**Chapter 12**

"Sear! Sear, I must speak with," Helios soft voice called.

Sear raised his head from gazing at the sleeping brothers, and upon seeing the agitated priest, stood and began to stride towards him when a small pull on his vest stopped him. He turned to find Nephrite fisting his vest and staring at him with sky blue eyes. He gently undid Nephrite's grasp and whispered, "I'm not going far. I need to speak with Helios now, can you watch Kunzite for me?"

The brunette nodded and curled closer to his fitfully sleeping brother, but his eyes remain glued to Sear's back. The ranger strode to Helios who spoke quickly and quietly, too quietly for the youth to hear. But from Sear's reaction Nephrite deduced that something had happened. How curious.

_*Visitors.*_

_*Yes, many visitors.*_

_*From Atlantis they come, seeking answers to riddles already solved.*_

_*If only they used their eyes to see.*_

_*Indeed. One of them is Gemini. Why would they leave the brother behind?*_

_*Dangerous, so very dangerous.*_

_*What are they thinking?*_

_:Gemini?: _Nephrite asked the whispering voices. _:What is Gemini?:_

_*Gemini are the twins.*_

_*Eternally bound to the other, inseparable, powerful, loyal. To separate is pain, or death.*_

_*Foolish humans. Why do they separate them?*_

_:That's awful!:_ Nephrite exclaimed. The voices murmured their agreement. _:What will happen to them?:_

_*Listen, One Guided by the Dark Star, you must return the Gemini to their rightful places t each other's side.*_

_*Yes, and hurry. It has already begun*_

_:What has?:_

_*The illness.*_

_*Hurry! We will show you the way.*_

Overcome by curiosity, Nephrite's body literally twitched as he forced himself to wait for Helios to leave. When the priest was finally gone, Sear came back and sat on the bed by Nephrite's side. Nephrite want to wait until Sear's attention was away, but the voices became increasingly insistent until finally, he gave up and struggled out of the cocoon of blankets. He had to find Gemini.

"Nephrite, is something wrong?" the ranger asked placing a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder.

"I have to find Gemini."

"What?"

"Gemini. I have to find Gemini. The voices, they say I have to or something bad will happen."

"Voices? Nephrite calm down. You have to stay here. There are people here who are not exactly trustworthy."

"Then why are they here?"

"Because of the sun. Remember how it hurt you? Well it hurt them too and they're trying to figure out why."

"Oh, but I have to go. Sear please. I'm not the child I was once. I've grown since. I may be naive, and I admit that, but I know my limits. We cannot be sheltered like this forever. Let me do this. Stay with my brother." Blue eyes traveled to the still sleeping albino. "Kunzite took most of the attack on himself. He protected me as best he could and did his best to save the one that lost. He felt the loss a lot more than I did. He can't be left alone like this." The eyes returned to Sear's grey ones. "Stay with him. I promise, I'll be back."

Sear was floored. It hadn't even been a year and already Nephrite was growing up. He'd watched the change over the months, but he still couldn't believe it. He'd been there the entirety of Nephrite's life and now he had grown up right before his eyes. This was too soon. But it seemed that Nephrite was ready, so…

Besides, Nephrite was right. Kunzite needed him right now. He wasn't blind. He'd seen Kunzite before Helios had helped him, and even afterwards he still looked like hell. Even now, Kunzite still twitched and rolled about in his sleep moaning and whimpering as if something were attacking him.

Sighing resignedly, Sear scratched his head in unhappy acceptance and nodded.

"Thank you," Nephrite said, before placing a gentle kiss on his father figure's forehead, to Sear's surprise. Then a moment later, Nephrite raced out the door.

**XxX**

Helios nodded to the people gathered in the council amphitheatre before taking his seat beside the old priest Father Aeryn. Once he was settled the old priest called the council to order.

"Welcome, guests from Atlantis. I assume you're all here due to recent events, am I correct?" he asked, his old voice carrying well in stone amphitheatre.

"You are," the Magi School Master replied. "Although, I have one favor to ask before we begin, Father."

The old priest nodded respectfully for the master to continue. "I would like to place a barrier around us to prevent any unwelcome ears from hearing us."

"Granted, Master Myrrdin."

The magi whispered unknown syllables and brushed two fingers before his lips and a great, translucent dome appeared around the circular amphitheatre. "Thank you, Father. Now, let us begin."

"Indeed."

"We came here because-"

"What's wrong with my brother?" a new voice interrupted the magi.

"Your Highness, please," Myrrdin whispered respectfully.

"No! I'm tired of waiting. I want to know why my brother won't wake up."

Instantly, voices murmured amongst each other. Helios leaned forward in alert interest as the prince stood and recounted the events leading up to this moment.

"Earlier this morning, a brilliant light filled the sky and something attacked my mind. I wasn't alone. My brother's mind was also assaulted as well as several of the magi. If this is an attempt on my or my brother's life, then it did a damn good job at it. My brother is currently unconscious and no amount of encouragement and wake him. I want to know what happened."

Once again, whispers filled the stone circle.

"Atlantis weren't the only one to be attacked your highness," a soft, gentle baritone spoke immediately silencing the other voices. All eyes turned to the speaker in both surprise and suspicion, but the speaker ignored their gazes and instead focused only on prince's hard blue eyes.

"It attacked several people here as well, including myself. Tell me, Prince Eryn, what did the attack feel like? Was it like nails scrapping against your mind or a force pressing against your head?"

The blonde prince thought a moment before answering. "A pressure. It was if I'd suddenly been forced under gallons of water. How do you-"

"That's what it felt like to me as well, although at least two others here felt nails scrapping against their minds. I barely managed to save one of them whose mind had gone into shock in an effort to escape the pain."

"I mean no disrespect Helios," Myrrdin interrupted, "but do you think this light had anything to do with the two magical burst from the earth that have occurred over the past year?"

"None taken, Master Myrrdin, and I'm not sure of the answer as of yet. I can tell you with certainty that the light was a solar flare the likes of which has never been recorded in Terran history before today. Also, there seemed to be some sort of entity within the flare that may have been what atta-"

Helios was interrupted by a sudden disturbance above and to the right of him as attention was drawn away from and whispers began circulating. He turned toward the focus of the attention and paled.

**XxX**

He followed the voices as they guided him through the many open-air hallways and pathways until he reached the amphitheatre. But surrounding it was a smooth, gold-tinted bubble. He would have stopped to admire it had the voices not urged him onward into the bubble itself.

Obeying the voices quiet demands, Nephrite stepped through the dome and was suddenly standing on the top tier of the amphitheatre surrounded by priests and other unfamiliar people.

_*There! By the magi. Do you see?*_

_:You mean the blonde boy?:_

_*Yes, he is Gemini.*_

_*You must return him to his other.*_

Without thinking, Nephrite darted between the priests, leaping from tier to tier stepping lightly in the opening between the bottoms seated on them until he was finally within arm's reach of the blonde boy.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

The blonde boy looked surprised and a bit annoyed. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions, stupid Gemini. Why are you here? Where is your brother? Why did you leave him?"

At the word 'Gemini' the people around the twosome suddenly erupted into chaos. Nephrite was grabbed from behind pinning his arms to his sides as an old man stepped between him and the Gemini boy.

The person holding Nephrite began dragging him away to the brunette dismay. He struggled and called out, "Idiot! Your brother is dying! Go back to him or you'll lose him permanently! Stupid Gemini!"

"Wait! Stop!"

Helios suddenly appeared faced the old man. "Please Myrddin, he was one of the people was attacked by the light. Please have mercy on him."

"I'm not crazy, priest! The Gemini will die! The voices say so. They say the Gemini will die if that idiot doesn't go back to his brother. The distance is killing them. The other is already wounded; if this idiot doesn't go back then the other will die. They cannot be separated!"

"How do you know about that?" the blonde boy demanded, stepped around the old man to stare at Nephrite.

"The voices say so."

"What voices? Are you insane?"

"Not as insane as a Gemini who would dare leave his wounded brother behind."

"What voices? Tell me! Who told you we were Gemini twins?"

"The voices."

"What voices?"

"I don-"

"What voices?"

"The STARS!"

A/N: Ahh, so we finally find out who the mysterious voices are. Surprise, surprise. Hope that was satisfactory. And don't worry, Kunzite'll wake up and join n the fray soon. But you'll just have to wait till then. ;)

**RATE AND REVIEW!** :)


End file.
